Muse et al
by EireneHarmonia
Summary: Life is made up of 'what-ifs' and what are stories but full of 'what-ifs'. They are sentences and words, accumulated from thoughts, ideas, emotions, feelings... muses and all. Jack x Elsa. Collection of 100-word drabbles. AU.
1. Violin

**Disclaimer: **This work of fan fiction uses characters from Rise of the Guardians, The Guardians of Childhood, and Frozen which are trademarked by DreamWorks Animation, William Joyce, and the Walt Disney Company respectively. The author of this story claims no ownership over them. The story the author is telling is of her own invention and it is not purported or believed to be part of the canon storyline. This story is made for entertainment purposes only. The author is not profiting financially from the creation and publication of this story.

* * *

**Violin.**

"Elsa?" Jack called, knocking on her door, "can I come in?" There was no reply from the other side of the mahogany wood, no sound other than the muted melody of a violin. He opened the door anyway, letting himself into her room.

He found her lying in the middle of the floor, surrounded by textbooks, notes, and her stereo; sound asleep with her head resting in her arms.

He smiled fondly before bending down and lifting the girl off the ground and carrying her to the bed.

"Goodnight," he whispered, as he placed a tender kiss on her forehead.

_Fin._

* * *

**Author's Note: **Hello, everyone! Eirene here! So welcome to the start of another story, a set of 100 word drabbles set around Jack Frost and Queen Elsa of Arendelle! I recently started this on Tumblr and I also wanted to share this on Fanfiction. I hope you guise enjoy this! I will most likely be updating this much more frequently than I am _Ouvertüre in Snow _just because it is much easier to write 100 words than it is to flesh out an entire story.

If you are enjoying it, please drop a quick review!

If you are new to my work, please go check out _Ouvertüre in Snow_ which is a collection of stories, one-shots, and full stories around the Jelsa pair as well!

Thank you!

Cordially,

_EireneHarmonia_

**Please review, follow, and favourite!**


	2. Insomniac

**Disclaimer:** This work of fan fiction uses characters from Rise of the Guardians, The Guardians of Childhood, and Frozen which are trademarked by DreamWorks Animation, William Joyce, and the Walt Disney Company respectively. The author of this story claims no ownership over them. The story the author is telling is of her own invention and it is not purported or believed to be part of the canon storyline. This story is made for entertainment purposes only. The author is not profiting financially from the creation and publication of this story.

* * *

**Insomniac.**

Elsa was not an insomniac, far from it. She was notorious for being someone who slept like the dead. But she didn't know why tonight was different. Tonight where the sounds of a quite rainstorm blew through her half-open window, blowing cool air into her room but she was warm under her covers. It should have lulled her into an easy sleep. Perhaps it was because she thought about him. He who she missed dearly. He who stayed up into the hours of the night, reading, writing, talking, almost everything except sleeping.

She wasn't an insomniac – but perhaps Jack was.

_Fin._

* * *

**Please follow, favourite, and review!**

Cordially,

_EireneHarmonia_


	3. Paper Aeroplane

**Disclaimer:** This work of fan fiction uses characters from Rise of the Guardians, The Guardians of Childhood, and Frozen which are trademarked by DreamWorks Animation, William Joyce, and the Walt Disney Company respectively. The author of this story claims no ownership over them. The story the author is telling is of her own invention and it is not purported or believed to be part of the canon storyline. This story is made for entertainment purposes only. The author is not profiting financially from the creation and publication of this story.

* * *

**Paper Aeroplane.**

Their first kiss was nothing like how Jack imagined it would be. He never was a romantic. He never expected to have a fairy tale kiss where he swept her off her feet like a knight, leaning down for that perfect moment where their lips touched and fireworks exploded in the fervor of their passion.

Okay, maybe not the fireworks.

Their first kiss ended up being unbelievably clumsy, slow, and disappointingly short. It left Elsa giggling awkwardly, and Jack blushing immensely, but it also left him yearning, utterly overjoyed and feeling light on his feet: light like a paper aeroplane.

_Fin._

* * *

**Please follow, favourite, and review!**

Cordially,

_EireneHarmonia_


	4. Kaleidoscope

**Disclaimer:** This work of fan fiction uses characters from Rise of the Guardians, The Guardians of Childhood, and Frozen which are trademarked by DreamWorks Animation, William Joyce, and the Walt Disney Company respectively. The author of this story claims no ownership over them. The story the author is telling is of her own invention and it is not purported or believed to be part of the canon storyline. This story is made for entertainment purposes only. The author is not profiting financially from the creation and publication of this story.

* * *

**Kaleidoscope.**

Who was he?

His black-mask contrasted his stark-white hair, concealing his handsome features other than a sharp jawline and brilliant-white teeth.

"Dance with me, Elsa." he said.

His pale crystal-blue eyes caught the glow of dancing candle-light, ensnaring her in his hypnotic gaze.

She didn't remember agreeing, and now she was spinning, twirling, and dancing, swirling around the dance-floor with his arms around her and her eyes locked on his. The world around her lost in a kaleidoscope of colours.

"Who are you?" she asked breathlessly.

"Name's Jack, but simply put: I am yours," he whispered.

_"And you are mine."_

_Fin._

* * *

**Please follow, favourite, and review. **

Cordially,

_EireneHarmonia_


	5. Icarus

**Disclaimer:** This work of fan fiction uses characters from Rise of the Guardians, The Guardians of Childhood, and Frozen which are trademarked by DreamWorks Animation, William Joyce, and the Walt Disney Company respectively. The author of this story claims no ownership over them. The story the author is telling is of her own invention and it is not purported or believed to be part of the canon storyline. This story is made for entertainment purposes only. The author is not profiting financially from the creation and publication of this story.

* * *

**Icarus.**

He was in love with her.

Elsa.

She who was the North Star in his dull and moonless night. She who was the sun in his gloomy and cloudy skies. She who was the light at the end of his dark and endless tunnel. But alas, she was his forbidden fruit.

And Jack had foolishly given Elsa his heart and soul, forgetting that she can never be his.

Jack was like Icarus. Icarus, who foolishly flew too close to the sun, forgetting that his wings were made of wax that melted in the heat.

And like Icarus, he will fall.

_Fin._

* * *

**Please follow, favourite, and review! **

Cordially,

_EireneHarmonia_


	6. 3:28 AM

**Disclaimer:** This work of fan fiction uses characters from Rise of the Guardians, The Guardians of Childhood, and Frozen which are trademarked by DreamWorks Animation, William Joyce, and the Walt Disney Company respectively. The author of this story claims no ownership over them. The story the author is telling is of her own invention and it is not purported or believed to be part of the canon storyline. This story is made for entertainment purposes only. The author is not profiting financially from the creation and publication of this story.

* * *

**3:28 A.M. **

Jack.  
_2:34 A.M._

I know you're probably busy and won't get back to me until morning here.  
_2:42 A.M._

I just can't sleep.  
_2:45 A.M._

Norway is beautiful, just like how I remember.  
_2:46 A.M._

I know you couldn't take time off work, but I wish you were here with me. You'd love city – it's the epitome of you: the playful way the snow falls, the artistry of the frost covering windows.  
_3:00 A.M._

I miss you, Jack.  
_3:12 A.M._

Jack Overland**:** I miss you too.  
_3:26 A.M._

I love you.  
_3:27 A.M._

Jack Overland: And I love you, Elsa, more than the stars love the moon.  
_3:28 A.M._

_Fin._

* * *

**Please follow, favourite, and review!**

Cordially,  
_EireneHarmonia_


	7. Siren

**Disclaimer:** This work of fan fiction uses characters from Rise of the Guardians, The Guardians of Childhood, and Frozen which are trademarked by DreamWorks Animation, William Joyce, and the Walt Disney Company respectively. The author of this story claims no ownership over them. The story the author is telling is of her own invention and it is not purported or believed to be part of the canon storyline. This story is made for entertainment purposes only. The author is not profiting financially from the creation and publication of this story.

* * *

**Siren.**

The lake is cursed.

There is a creature who haunts its depths, Elsa: Lady of Ice and Snow, a beautiful woman with pale-blonde hair and ice-blue eyes. Few have escaped her, once she's seen you, Jack, you've been marked for death. But it will be an almost painless death, I can assure you: you won't realize that you're dying until it's too late. She will drown you in the depths of the icy lake, mesmerized by her siren's call.

Don't go, Jack.

Jack?

You went, didn't you, lured by Elsa's voice.

Jack, lead to your death by the siren's kiss.

_Fin._

* * *

**Please follow, favourite, and review! **

Cordially,

_EireneHarmonia_


	8. Pinky-Promise

**Disclaimer:** This work of fan fiction uses characters from Rise of the Guardians, The Guardians of Childhood, and Frozen which are trademarked by DreamWorks Animation, William Joyce, and the Walt Disney Company respectively. The author of this story claims no ownership over them. The story the author is telling is of her own invention and it is not purported or believed to be part of the canon storyline. This story is made for entertainment purposes only. The author is not profiting financially from the creation and publication of this story.

* * *

**Pinky-promise.**

_"__Jack?"_

_"Hm, Elsa?"_

_"Do you remember your first kiss?"_

_"Pfft, do you remember your first pinky-promise?" _

_"__As a matter-of-fact, I do, I was seven. Anna, made me pinky-promise to play with her in the snow instead of reading."_

_"Ha! Sounds like you: work before play. Ack! I was kidding! Ugh now there's snow in my hair…"_

_"Narcissist, answer the question, Jack!"_

_"…No… I don't remember my first kiss. I can't even remember who it was with, I was eight or something."_

_"Ah."_

_"But I remember every kiss – __every moment__ – __with you, Elsa."_

_"__I love you." _

_"__Pinky-promise?" _

_"__Just kiss me already."_

_Fin._

* * *

**Please follow, favourite, and review!**

Cordially,

_EireneHarmonia_


	9. Asphyxiating

**Disclaimer:** This work of fan fiction uses characters from Rise of the Guardians, The Guardians of Childhood, and Frozen which are trademarked by DreamWorks Animation, William Joyce, and the Walt Disney Company respectively. The author of this story claims no ownership over them. The story the author is telling is of her own invention and it is not purported or believed to be part of the canon storyline. This story is made for entertainment purposes only. The author is not profiting financially from the creation and publication of this story.

* * *

**Asphyxiating**

Jack…

Who was he?

Was he gone? Or was he still here?

Why does it feel as though she lost a part of herself by losing him?

Did she love him?

It felt as though she loved him, she couldn't remember.

Jack…?

The thought brought tears to her eyes. It destroyed her, drowning her underneath sorrow that she didn't understand, asphyxiating her in the depths of an unfamiliar grief over –

Jack… Frost. That was his name.

Oh, how could she have forgotten about him?

"Elsa, I'm here."

She loved him.

"I'll always be here for you."

And he loved her.

_Fin._

* * *

**Please follow, favourite, and review!**

Cordially,

_EireneHarmonia_


	10. Red Lipstick

**Disclaimer:** This work of fan fiction uses characters from Rise of the Guardians, The Guardians of Childhood, and Frozen which are trademarked by DreamWorks Animation, William Joyce, and the Walt Disney Company respectively. The author of this story claims no ownership over them. The story the author is telling is of her own invention and it is not purported or believed to be part of the canon storyline. This story is made for entertainment purposes only. The author is not profiting financially from the creation and publication of this story.

* * *

**Red lipstick.**

"Tea, Overland-_sama_?" He watched as she reached for the teapot, savouring the sight of her pale wrist underneath sky-blue silk of her kimono.

"Elsa, are you happy?"

She smiled: a smile reserved only for him: beautiful, yet sad. The red lipstick and white face-paint so iconic to her trade forsaken because of her status.

It made her less of an art-piece and more human.

"Overland-sama, as my _danna_, have given me everything that I could ever desire as a _geisha_. What can I do to make you happy?"

Within reach and yet so unattainable.

_Marry me. _He wanted to say.

_Fin._

* * *

_sama: _a Japanese honourfic used to refer to people higher ranking than oneself such as guests and clients.

_giesha: _traditional Japanese entertainer whose skills include various Japanese arts such as classical music, dance, games and conversation, _geisha_ means artist.

_danna_: the patron of the geisha who is typically a wealthy man who had the means to support the very large expenses related to a geisha's traditional training and other cost.

* * *

**Please follow, favourite, and review!**

Cordially,

_EireneHarmonia_


	11. Cliche

**Disclaimer:** This work of fan fiction uses characters from Rise of the Guardians, The Guardians of Childhood, and Frozen which are trademarked by DreamWorks Animation, William Joyce, and the Walt Disney Company respectively. The author of this story claims no ownership over them. The story the author is telling is of her own invention and it is not purported or believed to be part of the canon storyline. This story is made for entertainment purposes only. The author is not profiting financially from the creation and publication of this story.

* * *

**Cliché.**

Dear Coffee Boy,

Or so I have named you. You don't know me. But I certainly know you. You are the one who always passes by me, smelling of winter, frost and pine as you glide through the café. You are the one who always comes when the sun is just behind the horizon: the moments just before the skies darken into inky-blue. You are the one who orders a light-roast coffee and sits by the north-window, quietly drinking the bitter liquid while watching the people pass-by.

I have fallen in love with you.

How cliché is that?

Yours,  
_Elsa._

_Fin._

* * *

**Please follow, favourite, and review! **

Cordially,

_EireneHarmonia_


	12. Chocolate

**Disclaimer:** This work of fan fiction uses characters from Rise of the Guardians, The Guardians of Childhood, and Frozen which are trademarked by DreamWorks Animation, William Joyce, and the Walt Disney Company respectively. The author of this story claims no ownership over them. The story the author is telling is of her own invention and it is not purported or believed to be part of the canon storyline. This story is made for entertainment purposes only. The author is not profiting financially from the creation and publication of this story.

* * *

**Chocolate.**

Dear Coffee Girl,

It's a stupid name, but I don't know your real one. You smell of chocolate, did you know that? I wonder if it's because of the time you spend in the café.

I look forward to the evenings when I get to see you, to see the way you hold the book in your hands, to catch a glimpse of the milk-foam art in your cappuccino. Does it remain untouched because you are reading or because it's too pretty to destroy?

I want to ask you, talk to you.

I've fallen in love with you.

Yours,  
_Jack._

_Fin._

* * *

**Author's Note:** Hey guise, I hope you are enjoying the drabbles thus far! Each drabble is prompted by a single word of phrase from a list off of DeviantArt. If you guise have a prompt that you want me to work with, feel free to suggest it! I won't guarantee that I'll get to it right away, but eventually it'll show up. This collection is just made up of my muses and all. =D

**Please follow, favourite, and review! **

Cordially,

_EireneHarmonia_


	13. Dandelion Seeds

**Disclaimer:** This work of fan fiction uses characters from Rise of the Guardians, The Guardians of Childhood, and Frozen which are trademarked by DreamWorks Animation, William Joyce, and the Walt Disney Company respectively. The author of this story claims no ownership over them. The story the author is telling is of her own invention and it is not purported or believed to be part of the canon storyline. This story is made for entertainment purposes only. The author is not profiting financially from the creation and publication of this story.

* * *

**Dandelion Seeds.**

She walked into the bakery, a beauty with crystal-blue eyes and pale-blonde hair braided in a simple plait.

Her eyes were set only on the decadent desserts displayed behind the glass.

She quickly made an order, pointing to a cake that was essentially chocolate on chocolate. Jack watched as she paid and left with the cake packaged in a box wrapped in dark blue paper and bound with purple ribbons, and his eyes still trailed after her as she strolled out of the café.

She was beautiful.

And she was gone.

As quickly as dandelion seeds, blowing in the wind.

_Fin._

* * *

**Please follow, favourite, and review!**

Thank you to **Dontmindme** for reviewing! It honestly means the world to me.

Until next time!

Cordially,

_EireneHarmonia_


	14. First

**Disclaimer:** This work of fan fiction uses characters from Rise of the Guardians, The Guardians of Childhood, and Frozen which are trademarked by DreamWorks Animation, William Joyce, and the Walt Disney Company respectively. The author of this story claims no ownership over them. The story the author is telling is of her own invention and it is not purported or believed to be part of the canon storyline. This story is made for entertainment purposes only. The author is not profiting financially from the creation and publication of this story.

* * *

**First.**

I've memorized how your hands wrap around mine. I know the sound of your baritone-voice better than I know my own. I'd recognize the scent of pine-trees and black coffee anywhere, it's odd, but it's you.

I've spent countless days with you, Jack. But it isn't enough.

I want to see you; to see the colour of your stark-white hair, to see the watery-blue of your irises, to see why people call you handsome.

The doctors say that they can restore my sight.

Can you be the first person I see when my world is flooded with colours and light?

_Fin._

* * *

**Author's Note: **Hello everyone! So on tumblr, there is an event going on called JelsaWeek2014. And I'm five days behind...so I am going to try my best to catch up to the prompts given by the people running the event! This is my first contribution thus far! I hope you guys look forward to the ones coming up soon!

**Please follow, favourite, and review! **

Thank you to **Guest #1, **and** Guest #2** for reviewing!

**Guest #2: **Perhaps in the future, I might go back and turn a couple of these drabbles into full stories, but at this time, I'll keep up with what I have going. Thank you so much for your praise and support!

Until next time!

Cordially,

_EireneHarmonia_


	15. Around-the-World

**Disclaimer:** This work of fan fiction uses characters from Rise of the Guardians, The Guardians of Childhood, and Frozen which are trademarked by DreamWorks Animation, William Joyce, and the Walt Disney Company respectively. The author of this story claims no ownership over them. The story the author is telling is of her own invention and it is not purported or believed to be part of the canon storyline. This story is made for entertainment purposes only. The author is not profiting financially from the creation and publication of this story.

* * *

**Around-the-World**

_Hello?_

Hello there, Snowflake!

_Jack, isn't it 3am over there?_

Ya, but its 3pm over in Tokyo.

_Shouldn't you be sleeping?_

Elsa, you make it sound like I've committed a crime. All I wanted was to call my beautiful girlfriend!

_Alright! You're so dramatic! _

I know.

_So, how are you?_

Oh you know, the usual, life is boring without you.

_Oh Jack._

…

…

I just called you because I missed you, being halfway around-the-world and all.

_I miss you, too. I can't wait to come home._

Me neither.

…

…

_I love you, Jack._

I love you, too, Elsa.

_Fin._

* * *

**Author's Note: **Day 2 of JelsaWeek2014. Prompt: Around-the-World.

**Please follow, favourite, and review!**

Until next time!

Cordially,

_EireneHarmonia_


	16. In Another Life

**Disclaimer:** This work of fan fiction uses characters from Rise of the Guardians, The Guardians of Childhood, and Frozen which are trademarked by DreamWorks Animation, William Joyce, and the Walt Disney Company respectively. The author of this story claims no ownership over them. The story the author is telling is of her own invention and it is not purported or believed to be part of the canon storyline. This story is made for entertainment purposes only. The author is not profiting financially from the creation and publication of this story.

* * *

**In Another Life.**

Elsa,

I'm sorry.

This is my fault.

And now you will have to pay for the consequences of my selfish actions.

We were never meant to be, were we? Star-crossed lovers they would have called us.

In another life, we would have been lived, flying to where the stars are – but now we are destined to fall.

Elsa, I love you, more than anything. I'm so sorry.

I am Romeo and you are my Juliet – my…my beautiful Juliet…but I wish that you were Rosalind instead – so that you wouldn't have perished in the foolishness of fevered affections.

Eternally Yours,

Jack.

_Fin._

* * *

**Author's Note: **JelsaWeek2014. Day 3. Prompt: In Another Life.

**Please follow, favourite, and review!**

Until next time!

Cordially,

_EireneHarmonia_


	17. Demons

**Disclaimer:** This work of fan fiction uses characters from Rise of the Guardians, The Guardians of Childhood, and Frozen which are trademarked by DreamWorks Animation, William Joyce, and the Walt Disney Company respectively. The author of this story claims no ownership over them. The story the author is telling is of her own invention and it is not purported or believed to be part of the canon storyline. This story is made for entertainment purposes only. The author is not profiting financially from the creation and publication of this story.

* * *

**Demons**

"Men, prepare to be boarded!" Elsa cried, unsheathing the rapier at her side.

She whirled around to catch the blade of another against hers, a flash of stark-white hair passing-by.

Captain Jack Frost of the Guardian.

"Fancy seein' ya here, M'Lady." Jack mused, twisting out of the deadlock. "You are carrying so much treasure, let me take it off your hands, eh?"

"Pirate demons of the northern seas," she hissed.

"What a title!"

"Go to hell!"

Their swords clashed once again as he leaned in to whisper: "It'd be an honour to be sent to Davy Jones' Locker by you."

_Fin._

* * *

**Please follow, favourite, and review!**

Until next time!

Cordially,  
_EireneHarmonia_


	18. A Song

**Disclaimer:** This work of fan fiction uses characters from Rise of the Guardians, The Guardians of Childhood, and Frozen which are trademarked by DreamWorks Animation, William Joyce, and the Walt Disney Company respectively. The author of this story claims no ownership over them. The story the author is telling is of her own invention and it is not purported or believed to be part of the canon storyline. This story is made for entertainment purposes only. The author is not profiting financially from the creation and publication of this story.

* * *

**A Song.**

Jack read to her a Shakespearian poem as they lay in bed.

"_Shall I compare thee to a summer's day_?" he whispered as she pressed her ear against his chest.

His words harmonized with the soothing, rhythmic beating of his heart, each _lub dub _matching a syllable of the poem.

The crunching of paper underneath his fingertips as he turned the page was always accompanied with a kiss pressed into her hair.

His voice was hushed and soft, a lilting cadence in his tone.

Jack read to her a Shakespearian poem, but to Elsa, he had written her a song.

_Fin._

* * *

**Author's****Note:** JelsaWeek2014. Day 5. Prompt: A Song. Poem by Shakespeare, Love Sonnet 18.

**Please follow, favourite, and review!**

Until next time!

Cordially,  
_EireneHarmonia_


	19. Disappear

**Disclaimer:** This work of fan fiction uses characters from Rise of the Guardians, The Guardians of Childhood, and Frozen which are trademarked by DreamWorks Animation, William Joyce, and the Walt Disney Company respectively. The author of this story claims no ownership over them. The story the author is telling is of her own invention and it is not purported or believed to be part of the canon storyline. This story is made for entertainment purposes only. The author is not profiting financially from the creation and publication of this story.

* * *

**Disappear.**

Elsa?

Hey, it's me, Jack!

I'm sorry.

I

didn't mean to disappear like that.

It's just the summer heat that you

love

so much isn't good for someone like me.

And now look at

you,

you're Queen of Arendelle! I still

can't

believe it. It seems like only yesterday

when winter was in full force, and we played together

in the snow and ice

you

had created. Elsa, you're beautiful,

have I ever told you that? Perhaps not,

probably because I was constantly trying to

distract you from your powers.

remember

that? Hey, Elsa?

Why aren't you responding to

me?

_Fin._

* * *

**Author's Note: **JelsaWeek2014. Day 6: Disappear.

**Please follow, favourite, and review!**

Until next time!

Cordially,  
_EireneHarmonia_


	20. Family

**Disclaimer:** This work of fan fiction uses characters from Rise of the Guardians, The Guardians of Childhood, and Frozen which are trademarked by DreamWorks Animation, William Joyce, and the Walt Disney Company respectively. The author of this story claims no ownership over them. The story the author is telling is of her own invention and it is not purported or believed to be part of the canon storyline. This story is made for entertainment purposes only. The author is not profiting financially from the creation and publication of this story.

* * *

**Family.**

Jack entered the living-room, smiling at the little girl sitting on the windowsill.

"Is that hot-chocolate, Daddy?" she asked as he sat down with two steaming mugs, carefully handing one to her.

Other than her pale-blue eyes and mischievous grin that she inherited from him, his daughter was the splitting-image of her beautiful mother.

"Don't drink it too fast, Seppen. You'll scald your tongue – just like your mother would."

"What did you say?" Elsa asked, walking into the room. Jack quickly handed her other mug, pulling her down beside him.

"Nothing," he grinned, "just how much I love my family."

_ Fin._

* * *

*Seppen – A Japanese name meaning snowflake.

* * *

**Author's Note: **JelsaWeek2014. Day 7. Prompt: Family  
Now that Jelsa Week is done, I'll also take prompts if you guise have any!

**Please follow, favourite, and review! **

Thank you to **free** for reviewing!

**Free: **Thank you so much for the support from Mexico! I am really, really, really glad you enjoy them. =D Gracias!

Until next time!

Cordially,  
_EireneHarmonia_


	21. Breathless

**Disclaimer:** This work of fan fiction uses characters from Rise of the Guardians, The Guardians of Childhood, and Frozen which are trademarked by DreamWorks Animation, William Joyce, and the Walt Disney Company respectively. The author of this story claims no ownership over them. The story the author is telling is of her own invention and it is not purported or believed to be part of the canon storyline. This story is made for entertainment purposes only. The author is not profiting financially from the creation and publication of this story.

* * *

Breathless.

"Run." Jack whispered,

breathlessly at first,

as if _it_ robbed him of air,

then a scratching roar fell from his lips, "_Run_!"

**_It _****was coming after them. **

She turned and fled, flying down the path, with Jack behind her and _it _behind them.

Loud cacophonic thumping.

Terrified panting.

Jack's petrified fingers clamped tightly around hers.

She tripped.

Her heart bursting and collapsing all at once at the thought of _it_ grabbing her.

**_It _****will not stop.**

Jack caught her by the arm, hauling her to her feet without even slowing down.

"_Go, Elsa_!" he screamed.

**Not until they're both ****_dead._**

_Fin._

* * *

**Please follow, favourite, and review!**

Until next time!

Cordially,  
_EireneHarmonia_


	22. Vanilla

**Disclaimer:** This work of fan fiction uses characters from Rise of the Guardians, The Guardians of Childhood, and Frozen which are trademarked by DreamWorks Animation, William Joyce, and the Walt Disney Company respectively. The author of this story claims no ownership over them. The story the author is telling is of her own invention and it is not purported or believed to be part of the canon storyline. This story is made for entertainment purposes only. The author is not profiting financially from the creation and publication of this story.

* * *

**Vanilla.**

Baking with the family was always an odd affair. Elsa wouldn't ever let Jack touch the baking goods, knowing that he'd find it all too funny to swap the sugar with salt. So he busied himself by entertaining his 10-year-old daughter.

"Daddy, what does vanilla-extract taste like?" Seppen asked, poking the small bottle.

"Hm," Jack wondered, "I don't know, probably as good as it smells."

"Why don't you try it?" Elsa suggested the father-daughter-pair, pouring a small-teaspoon for each and watched them put the spoons excitedly into their mouths.

Their conclusion: vanilla-extract does not taste as good as it smells.

_Fin._

* * *

**Please follow, favourite, and review!**

Until next time!

Cordially,  
_EireneHarmonia_


	23. Piercing

**Disclaimer:** This work of fan fiction uses characters from Rise of the Guardians, The Guardians of Childhood, and Frozen which are trademarked by DreamWorks Animation, William Joyce, and the Walt Disney Company respectively. The author of this story claims no ownership over them. The story the author is telling is of her own invention and it is not purported or believed to be part of the canon storyline. This story is made for entertainment purposes only. The author is not profiting financially from the creation and publication of this story.

* * *

**The Garden Series - Part I  
Piercing**

"Stay here, Jack," his father sternly warned before heading into the mansion, leaving his 12-year-old son sitting on the edge of the fountain in the middle of an expansive garden.

Stay put? That's impossible, there's a hedge-maze right in front of him, waiting to be explored. Jack pouted, glaring at the tempting labyrinth angrily.

Then, a head poked-out from the corner of the green-foliage, startling him with piercing crystal-blue eyes and a halo of platinum-blonde hair.

A girl, probably his age. She held his gaze, before darting back behind the corner.

Alright, now he had no choice but to follow.

_Fin._

* * *

Garden Series – Part I.

* * *

**Please follow, favourite, and review!**

Until next time!

Cordially,  
_EireneHarmonia_


	24. Hallucinations

**Disclaimer:** This work of fan fiction uses characters from Rise of the Guardians, The Guardians of Childhood, and Frozen which are trademarked by DreamWorks Animation, William Joyce, and the Walt Disney Company respectively. The author of this story claims no ownership over them. The story the author is telling is of her own invention and it is not purported or believed to be part of the canon storyline. This story is made for entertainment purposes only. The author is not profiting financially from the creation and publication of this story.

* * *

**Hallucinations.**

**_June 14th, 1854 _**

"Have you been having any dreams?"

"…"

"Elsa?"

"No, not really. Not anymore…Doctor?"

"Yes, Elsa?"

"The snow today, does it seem kinda playful to you?"

"What do you mean?"

"Like…it was made by someone, someone mischievous."

"And who do you think made it?"

"…"

"Elsa?"

"Jack did. Jack Frost made it."

"He isn't real, Elsa."

"I know that everyone says that he's just a figment of my imagination. But he's not, Jack's real… and one day he'll come looking for me."

**Name: Elsa Arendelle.  
****Age: 21  
****Date of Admission: January 25, 1845  
****Diagnosis: Hallucinations.  
****Status: No Improvement. **

* * *

**Author's Note: **Check out _Ouvertüre in Snow _if you guise want more Jelsa stories!

**Please follow, favourite, and review!**

Thank you to **Guest** for reviewing.

**Guest**: Thank you so much for taking the time to review! It means the world to me!

Until next time!

Cordially,  
_EireneHarmonia_


	25. China-Teacups

**Disclaimer:** This work of fan fiction uses characters from Rise of the Guardians, The Guardians of Childhood, and Frozen which are trademarked by DreamWorks Animation, William Joyce, and the Walt Disney Company respectively. The author of this story claims no ownership over them. The story the author is telling is of her own invention and it is not purported or believed to be part of the canon storyline. This story is made for entertainment purposes only. The author is not profiting financially from the creation and publication of this story.

* * *

**China-Teacups.**

Seeing her in the window of the old antique-shop beside ancient china-teacups was a coincidence, bringing her home was instinct.

Her name was Elsa, the tag said.

Jack spent hours staring at her, spellbound by her beauty, fascinated by how her long-lashes casted soft shadows against her porcelain skin, mesmerized by her crystal-blue glass eyes that seemed see through his heart.

Jack reached out, shaking fingers caressing her rosy-His heart sank.

She was as cold as ice.

Jack kept forgetting that she was only a doll, but she looked so _human_.

He wished Elsa _was_ human.

Then she blinked.

_Fin. _

* * *

**Please follow, favourite, and review!**

Thank you to **rokusan23** and **free **for reviewing!

**rokusan23**: Most definately, scientific names for heart-sounds are more romantic than anything that Shakespeare could ever manage. =P Thanks for reviewing. I hope you are enjoying things!

**free: **So glad you are enjoying it! If there is a prompt you'd like to see, feel free to shoot me the idea!

Until next time!

Cordially,  
_EireneHarmonia_


	26. Exhaled

**Disclaimer:** This work of fan fiction uses characters from Rise of the Guardians, The Guardians of Childhood, and Frozen which are trademarked by DreamWorks Animation, William Joyce, and the Walt Disney Company respectively. The author of this story claims no ownership over them. The story the author is telling is of her own invention and it is not purported or believed to be part of the canon storyline. This story is made for entertainment purposes only. The author is not profiting financially from the creation and publication of this story.

* * *

**Exhaled.**

"Elsa come, Kristoff and I want to play with this Ouija board we found in the attic but we need another person." Anna called from the living room. Elsa reluctantly came, putting her fingers on the planchette beside Kristoff's and Anna's.

"Hello?" Anna started, "is somebody there?" There were moments of silence before the planchette began moving, pulling its way across the board, forming words.

**YES.**

"Oh my god, it worked." Kristoff exhaled.

"Are you… are you dead?" Anna asked hesitantly.

**YES.**

"Who are you?"

**AN. OLD. FRIEND.**

"Of ours?"

**OF. ELSA.**

"W-w-what is your name?" Elsa whispered.

**JACK. FROST. **

_Fin._

* * *

**Please follow, favourite, and review!  
**

Thanks _free_ for reviewing!

Until next time!

Cordially,  
_EireneHarmonia_


	27. Mirage

**Disclaimer:** This work of fan fiction uses characters from Rise of the Guardians, The Guardians of Childhood, and Frozen which are trademarked by DreamWorks Animation, William Joyce, and the Walt Disney Company respectively. The author of this story claims no ownership over them. The story the author is telling is of her own invention and it is not purported or believed to be part of the canon storyline. This story is made for entertainment purposes only. The author is not profiting financially from the creation and publication of this story.

* * *

**Mirage**

I cannot remember much of the Before – nothing more than the mirage of colours that flashed before my eyes.

Cerulean-blue irises that bled into demonic-red.

Carmine-pink lips pulling back to reveal pearl-white fangs.

Shards of pitch-black that shattered me as something sharp cut into my throat.

Then the hazy-grey of my vision returning to me again… accompanied by a sharp thirst for something _red. _

And then I saw her, hovering above me, she who flooded my world in a crystal-clear image.

"Welcome, Jack," she whispered, "my Prince of Darkness. Welcome to the world of eternal Night."

_Elsa_.

My ever After.

_Fin._

* * *

**Please follow, favourite, and review!  
**

Until next time!

Cordially,  
_EireneHarmonia_


	28. Smirk

**Disclaimer:** This work of fan fiction uses characters from Rise of the Guardians, The Guardians of Childhood, and Frozen which are trademarked by DreamWorks Animation, William Joyce, and the Walt Disney Company respectively. The author of this story claims no ownership over them. The story the author is telling is of her own invention and it is not purported or believed to be part of the canon storyline. This story is made for entertainment purposes only. The author is not profiting financially from the creation and publication of this story.

* * *

**Smirk **

He was sitting an armchair in the middle of the room, lounging like a king with his legs crossed and an arrogant, cocky smirk across his face.

"Elsa," he started, "To what do I owe the pleasure?"

Her footsteps echoed through the room as she approached, raising her gun and pressing it against his forehead.

"_It's over, Jack."_ she whispered.

"Hm, so it is," he sighed, closing his eyes, "but before you shoot, you have to know: it wasn't fake. I honestly did love you."

Her hands trembled as she fingered the trigger.

"Did." She repeated.

_"Did."_ He grinned.

_BANG._

_Fin. _

* * *

**Author's**** Note**: Telling a story with only 100 words is difficult.

**Please follow, favourite, and review!  
**

Until next time!

Cordially,  
_EireneHarmonia_


	29. Drowning

**Disclaimer:** This work of fan fiction uses characters from Rise of the Guardians, The Guardians of Childhood, and Frozen which are trademarked by DreamWorks Animation, William Joyce, and the Walt Disney Company respectively. The author of this story claims no ownership over them. The story the author is telling is of her own invention and it is not purported or believed to be part of the canon storyline. This story is made for entertainment purposes only. The author is not profiting financially from the creation and publication of this story.

* * *

**Drowning **

_I_

seem to have forgotten  
what, where, why, who, I

_am._

Conceal. Don't feel.  
Don't let it show.  
They would tell me.  
And here I am left,

_drowning in_

a world that has no idea  
who I really am.  
In a world that isn't

_my own._

Is it possible to find someone  
who is willing to see me  
for all that I am and  
all that I am not?  
To love me all in my

_sorrows_

just as much as all my joy?  
I thought I found it in him.  
I thought that he  
would be able to

_Save me. _

_Fin._

* * *

_Inspired by the works of Ellen Hopkins. _

* * *

**Author's Note: **Happy New Years, everyone! Wishing you all the best in 2015!

Thanks to: **mawhn** and **guest** for reviewing!

**mawhn:** I am glad you liked Exhaled! I had a lot of fun writing it.  
**Guest: **Thank you so much for your praise! Piercing is part of a small set called The Garden Series, so you'll probably see more of that soon!

**Please follow, favourite, and review! **

Until next

Cordially,  
_EireneHarmonia_


	30. Carnival

**Disclaimer:** This work of fan fiction uses characters from Rise of the Guardians, The Guardians of Childhood, and Frozen which are trademarked by DreamWorks Animation, William Joyce, and the Walt Disney Company respectively. The author of this story claims no ownership over them. The story the author is telling is of her own invention and it is not purported or believed to be part of the canon storyline. This story is made for entertainment purposes only. The author is not profiting financially from the creation and publication of this story.

* * *

**Carnival**

"Elsa, it's a funhouse!" Jack called, beckoning her into an entrance-way shaped like the open-mouth of a clown. Elsa trailed behind her boyfriend, regretting that she left him convince her to explore the creepy, abandoned carnival.

She watched as he made funny-faces in the old-cracked mirrors.

Elsa laughed, deciding to join him in the fun, he took her hand as they both stopped at the next mirror.

Her laughter died in her throat, for what she saw were not their own distorted reflections, but a hand that seemed to emerge from the cracked depths of the mirror.

"_Run."_ Jack whispered.

_Fin._

* * *

**Please follow, favourite, and review! **

Until next time!

Cordially,  
_EireneHarmonia_


	31. Text-Message

**Disclaimer:** This work of fan fiction uses characters from Rise of the Guardians, The Guardians of Childhood, and Frozen which are trademarked by DreamWorks Animation, William Joyce, and the Walt Disney Company respectively. The author of this story claims no ownership over them. The story the author is telling is of her own invention and it is not purported or believed to be part of the canon storyline. This story is made for entertainment purposes only. The author is not profiting financially from the creation and publication of this story.

* * *

**Text-Message**

The streets were busy and crowded with people pushing and shoving as Elsa made her way home from the university.

Her cellphone vibrated: it was probably a text-message from Anna. She dug into her pocket for it, but then something grabbed her left arm, sweeping her around and forcing her to walk in the other direction.

It was a handsome man with pure-white hair and clear-blue eyes.

"Hello, don't look alarmed, just keep walking," he said as he draped his arm casually across her shoulders, "My name is Jack Frost, I'm with the Guardians. We need your help, Elsa Arendelle."

_Fin._

* * *

**free: **Thanks for the praise! I hope you like this one.

**Please follow, favourite, and review!  
**

Until next time!

Cordially,  
_EireneHarmonia_


	32. Silhouette

**Disclaimer:** This work of fan fiction uses characters from Rise of the Guardians, The Guardians of Childhood, and Frozen which are trademarked by DreamWorks Animation, William Joyce, and the Walt Disney Company respectively. The author of this story claims no ownership over them. The story the author is telling is of her own invention and it is not purported or believed to be part of the canon storyline. This story is made for entertainment purposes only. The author is not profiting financially from the creation and publication of this story.

* * *

**Silhouette.**

He was a boy with snow-white hair, pure-blue eyes, and skin as cold as ice.

_You are special, Jack._

They locked him up.

_We have to keep you safe. _

This wasn't the life he wanted.

Suddenly the door opened and all he saw was the silhouette of a female figure before his eyes adjusted to the light.

She was beautiful: brilliant-blue irises, silky-platinum blonde-hair. She wore the same ivory coloured robes that he did.

She was breathing heavily, as if she was running, she took his-frigid fingers in her own.

"Come, Jack, we need to leave now."

Elsa: his saviour.

_ Fin._

* * *

**Author's Note: **Hey guise! I hope you are enjoying things thus far! 32 drabbles and still going! If you guise have a plotline or a prompt you want me to use, I'm totally up for it! I've been in a mood for horror and creepy stuff. So if you want to play to my muse shoot me an idea!

Thanks to **free** and **guest** for reviewing!

**free: **Ya, I thought 'text-message' would make for a interesting story too. But honestly between you and me... I have no idea where I was going with it... that's the problem. There are so many ideas, but I just don't know how to flesh them out! 100-word drabbles are good for me because there is no commitment!

**guest: **Awe! Thanks, guest for your praise. I am just glad that there is at least someone (other than me) enjoying what I write. I'm going to completely finish The Garden Series (the rest of Piercing) before I post, else I wouldn't know where I am going with it...

**Please follow, favourite, and review!  
**

Until next time!

Cordially,  
_EireneHarmonia_


	33. Ribbon

**Disclaimer:** This work of fan fiction uses characters from Rise of the Guardians, The Guardians of Childhood, and Frozen which are trademarked by DreamWorks Animation, William Joyce, and the Walt Disney Company respectively. The author of this story claims no ownership over them. The story the author is telling is of her own invention and it is not purported or believed to be part of the canon storyline. This story is made for entertainment purposes only. The author is not profiting financially from the creation and publication of this story.

* * *

**The Garden Series - Part II  
Ribbon**

Jack chased the girl into maze.

She ran barefooted, the hem of her pale-green dress muddied. Her platinum-blonde tresses loose with a periwinkle-coloured ribbon barely hanging on to the ends.

Suddenly, the ribbon pulled free and fluttered into wind behind her.

Jack jumped, catching the silky-ribbon in his fingertips before colliding with the green-foliage of the maze-wall.

By the time Jack managed to untangle himself from the hedge and pulled the branches off of him, the girl vanished.

He managed to find his way back to the fountain before his father returned though.

But what to do with the ribbon?

_Fin. _

* * *

**Author's** **Note: **I recently wrote a short-drabble series called Impromptu that I posted on _Ouverture in Snow. _It's nine parts long, and they are 150-words each part. I would post it here, but it violates the 100-word style. It's a creepy, horror, mystery, circus story, if anyone is interested. I've been told by my editor (and best friend) that it's an acid trip of a read (but I am secretly really proud of it). Go check it out if you guise might find it interesting!

Thanks to **free **and**OoPoPcAnDy **for reviewing!

Until next time!

Cordially,  
_EireneHarmonia_

**Please follow, favourite, and review!**


	34. Engaged

**Disclaimer:** This work of fan fiction uses characters from Rise of the Guardians, The Guardians of Childhood, and Frozen which are trademarked by DreamWorks Animation, William Joyce, and the Walt Disney Company respectively. The author of this story claims no ownership over them. The story the author is telling is of her own invention and it is not purported or believed to be part of the canon storyline. This story is made for entertainment purposes only. The author is not profiting financially from the creation and publication of this story.

* * *

**Song Inspiration:** Cold Rain – 4MINUTE

* * *

**Disappear**

"Elsa," he called.

A woman dressed in a frock of deep-blue turned, curtsying.

"Lord Overland," she greeted softly, expressionlessly. He waited to see if she will continue.

"You always called me Jack, then," he started when she would not speak.

She grinned humourlessly.

"You were not engaged to someone else then," she murmured.

"Elsa," he reached for her, "I didn't want to, this isn't–"

"It's Lady Elsa," she snapped, pulling away from him.

"I'm sorry," he said, "If I could stop this– "

"But you can't," she whispered, looking away, "Good-bye, Lord Overland."

She turned, disappearing from his sight.

* * *

**Author's Note: **It has been a while since I wrote a drabble,.. if you guise have any prompts you want me to work with, feel free to give me one!

Thank you to:

**Guest, OoPoPcAnDy, free,** and **AurelianRebels** for reviewing!

**Guest:** Have you read 'Impromptu'? It's a creepy circus themed story that is posted under _Ouverture in Snow. _It's the latest story I've written for it!

**free: **Thanks so much for your support! Yep, I wrote a circus story that is posted on my other story, _Ouverture in Snow_. It's called 'Impromptu' if you are interested in reading it!

** AurelianRebels:** Hey! It's great seeing you here! Ahaha, Impromptu was by far the strangest thing I've written, but lately I've had this crazy obsession with circuses and insane asylums... and I guess it shows in my writing inspirations. I will definitely get back to 'Nocturne' and 'Minuet'. I promise not to leave you hanging - it just might take a while...Thank you for your support!

**Please follow, favourite, and review!  
**

Until next time!

Cordially,  
_EireneHarmonia_


	35. Rabbit

**Disclaimer:** This work of fan fiction uses characters from Rise of the Guardians, The Guardians of Childhood, and Frozen which are trademarked by DreamWorks Animation, William Joyce, and the Walt Disney Company respectively. The author of this story claims no ownership over them. The story the author is telling is of her own invention and it is not purported or believed to be part of the canon storyline. This story is made for entertainment purposes only. The author is not profiting financially from the creation and publication of this story.

* * *

**Rabbit**

"Jack, what's that?" Elsa asked, pointing at the fluffy ball of grey fur in her boyfriend's arms.

"It's a bunny," Jack replied.

"Yes, I can see that, but _why_ is it here. In the house."

"You asked _what _not _wh_y."

"Jack."

"I was walking home from the office – it's a beautiful day, might I add," he continued to ramble on.

"_Jack!_"

"Alright! I was just joking," he chuckled, "it was cute, and I thought you'd like having a pet."

Elsa had to admit: the rabbit was adorable.

"…Have you thought of a name?"

"Well, I was thinking E. Aster Bunny…"

_Fin._

* * *

Thanks **OoPoPcAnDy **for reviewing the last chapter!

**Please follow, favourite, and review! **

Until next time!

Cordially,  
_EireneHarmonia_


	36. Comet in a Bottle

**Disclaimer:** This work of fan fiction uses characters from Rise of the Guardians, The Guardians of Childhood, and Frozen which are trademarked by DreamWorks Animation, William Joyce, and the Walt Disney Company respectively. The author of this story claims no ownership over them. The story the author is telling is of her own invention and it is not purported or believed to be part of the canon storyline. This story is made for entertainment purposes only. The author is not profiting financially from the creation and publication of this story.

* * *

**Comet in a bottle.**

"Jack," Anna greeted at the front door, "I didn't think you'd be back till next week."

"Ya," he started, "but a vacation isn't fun when I know that my girlfriend has pneumonia. Where is she?"

"In her room, trying to rest." Anna replied.

Jack rapped softly on her bedroom door before letting himself in.

"Hey there," he said, smiling as he sat down on the bed beside her, placing a cool

hand atop her burning forehead.

"Jack," she rasped, "You didn't have to come back."

"For you, Elsa, I'll bring you a comet in a bottle if I had to."

_Fin._

* * *

Thanks to** OoPoPcAnDy, AurelianRebels, rokusan23,** and **free** for reviewing! 

**OoPoPcAnDy:** Thank you for reviewing!

**AurelianRebels:** I should have done Bunnymund instead, but I didn't think people would get the reference because it's so specific to just the books and not the movie.

**roksusan23:** It's nice seeing you on this side too! That is one epic name for a rabbit. It's amazing! Thank you so much for the praise!

**free:** Ahaha! Yep, Jack is one witty man. And I thought that some people would be able to catch the reference to the movie. Thanks for always reviewing. Your support motivates me to keep writing.

**Please follow, favourite, and review! **

Until next time!

Cordially,  
_EireneHarmonia_


	37. Of Endings

**Disclaimer:** This work of fan fiction uses characters from Rise of the Guardians, The Guardians of Childhood, and Frozen which are trademarked by DreamWorks Animation, William Joyce, and the Walt Disney Company respectively. The author of this story claims no ownership over them. The story the author is telling is of her own invention and it is not purported or believed to be part of the canon storyline. This story is made for entertainment purposes only. The author is not profiting financially from the creation and publication of this story.

* * *

**Of Endings.**

This story doesn't have a happy ending.

We were love, or so I thought.

But, I think our ambitions got the best of it.

Got the best of our relationship.

Jack had a life, and I had mine.

In the end, perhaps a clean break would have been best.

A clean break.

He doesn't need me.

I'll only hold him back.

I don't need him.

He'll only hold me back.

But we were in love.

So in the end, we held on.

Because we were in love.

But this wasn't how the story goes.

For there was no happy ending.

_Fin._

* * *

Inspired by March, a game by Kongregate.

* * *

**free: **Awe, thank you so much for your support!

**Please follow, favourite, and review!  
**

Until next time!

Cordially,  
_EireneHarmonia_


	38. Of Valentine's: One - Paris

**Disclaimer:** This work of fan fiction uses characters from Rise of the Guardians, The Guardians of Childhood, and Frozen which are trademarked by DreamWorks Animation, William Joyce, and the Walt Disney Company respectively. The author of this story claims no ownership over them. The story the author is telling is of her own invention and it is not purported or believed to be part of the canon storyline. This story is made for entertainment purposes only. The author is not profiting financially from the creation and publication of this story.

* * *

**Of Valentine's  
One: Umbrella**

Ah Paris: the city of lights, the city of love, and the city of…too much rain.

Jack sighed, putting his head in his hands. He was soaked to the bone, sitting there waiting for the bus.

But suddenly, the pelting of ice-cold water on his skin stopped and a shadow passed over him. He glanced up to see a bright-yellow umbrella above him, and a pretty girl with pale-blonde hair and soft-blue eyes holding it.

"Um, you looked cold," she said shyly.

"Ya, uh – thanks." Jack said in a daze, "I-I'm Jack."

"E-Elsa."

And that was when they first met.

_Fin._

* * *

**Author's Note:** Hello everyone. Just saying that I am starting a short drabbles series leading up to Valentines. It'll just be six romantic drabbles (one for every day leading up to Valentine's Day) that may or may not be connected (depends upon how you look at it). I hope you all enjoy!

If there are any ideas you guys have for drabbles, feel free to shoot me a message!

**free:** I'm glad that you enjoyed it. It's one of the sadder pieces that I've written, and I really enjoyed it, so perhaps you'll see more of it! Thanks for all your support again!

**AurelianRebels**: To be honest, I don't know what the ending would be. If I follow what happened in the game "March" (what the piece was inspired by) then it'll only end up sadder. I might explore the idea in the future after Valentine's Day. It's time for some cheesy romances now. =D

**Please follow, favourite, and review! **

Until next time!

Cordially,  
_EireneHarmonia_


	39. Of Valentine's: Two - Picnic

Disclaimer: This work of fan fiction uses characters from Rise of the Guardians, The Guardians of Childhood, and Frozen which are trademarked by DreamWorks Animation, William Joyce, and the Walt Disney Company respectively. The author of this story claims no ownership over them. The story the author is telling is of her own invention and it is not purported or believed to be part of the canon storyline. This story is made for entertainment purposes only. The author is not profiting financially from the creation and publication of this story.

* * *

**Of Valentine's  
****Picnic.**

Elsa led Jack to the picnic she had set up that morning in the forest.

"No peaking!"

"I hope you aren't leading me off a cliff, love."

She laughed at his antics, pulling him to a stop in front of a pretty picnic-table with fairy-lights hanging from the branch above.

"Okay, three, two, one!" she cried, pulling off the blindfold. Jack blinked several times, and then a soft smile lit up his face – a smile that she cherished.

"Happy Valentine's Day," she murmured, enveloping him in a hug.

"Happy Valentine's Day, love," Jack replied, pressing a kiss into her hair.

_Fin._

* * *

Please follow, favourite, and review!

Until next time!

Cordially,  
_EireneHarmonia_


	40. Of Valentine's: Three - Bowtie

Disclaimer: This work of fan fiction uses characters from Rise of the Guardians, The Guardians of Childhood, and Frozen which are trademarked by DreamWorks Animation, William Joyce, and the Walt Disney Company respectively. The author of this story claims no ownership over them. The story the author is telling is of her own invention and it is not purported or believed to be part of the canon storyline. This story is made for entertainment purposes only. The author is not profiting financially from the creation and publication of this story.

* * *

**Of Valentine's  
Bowtie **

"Are you done in there, Elsa?" Jack asked.

"Yep," Elsa replied as she zipped up the back of a pale-green gown, turning to see Jack open the bathroom door and struggling with a bowtie.

"Do you need help?"

"Yes."

Elsa chuckled, and began to tie the soft-green fabric around his neck.

"Why did Anna chose Valentines of all days to get married?"

"She was always the romantic, but I can't believe my baby sister is tying the knot before I will."

"It won't be for long though," Jack said cryptically.

"Oh?"

"Soon," he breathed, pulling her in for a kiss.

* * *

**Author****'s** **Note:** I meant to update one yesterday, but life (mainly school) got the best of me. I will try to keep up from now on.

**free:** Thank you for your support!

**AurelianRebels:** Ahaha, I think it is so much easier writing short drabbles are a lot easier than writing a full on romance story... (cough cough Nocturne!), there is a short Valentines one-shot in the makings for _Ouverture in Snow,_ so look forward to that (I promise it will not be as depressing as Postlude was...)!

Please follow, favourite, and review!

Until next time!

_Cordially,_  
_EireneHarmonia_


	41. Of Valentine's: Four - By The Lake

**Disclaimer:** This work of fan fiction uses characters from Rise of the Guardians, The Guardians of Childhood, and Frozen which are trademarked by DreamWorks Animation, William Joyce, and the Walt Disney Company respectively. The author of this story claims no ownership over them. The story the author is telling is of her own invention and it is not purported or believed to be part of the canon storyline. This story is made for entertainment purposes only. The author is not profiting financially from the creation and publication of this story.

* * *

**Of Valentine's**  
**By The Lake **

It was a beautiful, peaceful winter's day when Jack took her down to their favourite lake – or, as peaceful as it could get with Jack's mood.

Elsa watched as he fidgeted, answering her questions with quick, single word answers. It worried her.

"Jack, is something wrong?" she asked, fearing the worst.

"No, nothing's wrong," Jack responded swiftly, "why do you ask?"

"You're acting strangely."

He chuckled fretfully, "just… nervous."

"About what?"

He took a deep breath then and took her left hand in his.

"Elsa," he began, kneeling down before her, pulling out a dark-blue velvet box from his pocket.

_Fin._

* * *

**Please follow, favourite, and review! **

Until next time!

Cordially,

_EireneHarmonia_


	42. Of Valentine's: Five - March

**Disclaimer:** This work of fan fiction uses characters from Rise of the Guardians, The Guardians of Childhood, and Frozen which are trademarked by DreamWorks Animation, William Joyce, and the Walt Disney Company respectively. The author of this story claims no ownership over them. The story the author is telling is of her own invention and it is not purported or believed to be part of the canon storyline. This story is made for entertainment purposes only. The author is not profiting financially from the creation and publication of this story.

* * *

**Of Valentine's  
Five: March**

"Stop fidgeting," Aster hissed beside him.

"I can't help it!" Jack whispered.

The bowtie was suffocating him. The room felt unnaturally warm and – oh heaven forbid – Jack was _sweating._

Jack was certainly nervous, but _god _was he ever ready for this.

The rest of the wedding procession filed into place, and then the central doors of the hall rasped open, the guests quickly rose to their feet and the Wedding March began playing.

Jack took a deep breath and then took a glance behind him.

And there she was, dressed in soft-white with a magnificent smile on her face.

_Elsa._

_Fin._

* * *

Thanks to **Free **and **OoPoPcAnDy **for reviewing!

**Please follow, favourite, and review! **

Until next time!

Cordially,  
_EireneHarmonia_


	43. Of Valentine's: Six - Finale - News

**Disclaimer:** This work of fan fiction uses characters from Rise of the Guardians, The Guardians of Childhood, and Frozen which are trademarked by DreamWorks Animation, William Joyce, and the Walt Disney Company respectively. The author of this story claims no ownership over them. The story the author is telling is of her own invention and it is not purported or believed to be part of the canon storyline. This story is made for entertainment purposes only. The author is not profiting financially from the creation and publication of this story.

* * *

**Of Valentines  
Six: News**

"Jack," Elsa called from the living room.

"Yes, love?" he replied, walking to the couch where his wife sat with a tight smile on her face.

He instantly froze.

"I've something to tell you," she said.

"Is something wrong?" Jack asked, "Are you well? Are you hurt?"

"No, no," Elsa said with a nervous laugh, "It's just… well..."

"What?"

"I'm pregnant."

"…"

"Jack?"

"Are you sure?"

"Yes, Anna and I went to the doctor today, I'm positive."

"You're pregnant."

"Yes, darling."

"_You're pregnant!" _he yelled, suddenly jumping up and enveloping her in a tight hug. "We're gonna have a baby!"

_Fin._

* * *

**Happy Valentine's Day, everyone! **

**Please follow, favourite, and review! **

Until next time!

Cordially,  
_EireneHarmonia_


	44. Waiting in Past and Present

**Disclaimer:** This work of fan fiction uses characters from Rise of the Guardians, The Guardians of Childhood, and Frozen which are trademarked by DreamWorks Animation, William Joyce, and the Walt Disney Company respectively. The author of this story claims no ownership over them. The story the author is telling is of her own invention and it is not purported or believed to be part of the canon storyline. This story is made for entertainment purposes only. The author is not profiting financially from the creation and publication of this story.

* * *

**Waiting in Past and Present**

_Elsa found him lying in the meadow that beautiful spring morning, his arms resting behind his head and his eyes closed._

_"Jack, wake up." she called, crouching down and leaning over him, her blonde-hair brushing against his pale cheek._

_His eyes fluttered open._

_"Sorry to keep you waiting," she whispered._

* * *

Elsa found him lying in the meadow that frigid winter evening, his arms lying haphazardly by his head and his eyelashes dusted with snow.

"Jack? Wake up!" she begged, crouching down and shaking him, her blonde-hair blowing in the wind.

His eyes remained closed.

"Just wait, I'm coming," she whispered.

* * *

_Fin_

* * *

**Author's Note: **Thanks to free, **OoPoPcAnDy, Furiyan, AurelianRebels, and Maggietheawesome** for reviewing the last chapters! It means the world to me! I took a short break because of exams. But I'm back! And hopefully I'll be writing more!

**Please follow, favourite, and review!**

Until next time!

Cordially,  
_EireneHarmonia_


	45. By the Coven - Part I

**Disclaimer:** This work of fan fiction uses characters from Rise of the Guardians, The Guardians of Childhood, and Frozen which are trademarked by DreamWorks Animation, William Joyce, and the Walt Disney Company respectively. The author of this story claims no ownership over them. The story the author is telling is of her own invention and it is not purported or believed to be part of the canon storyline. This story is made for entertainment purposes only. The author is not profiting financially from the creation and publication of this story.

* * *

**The Hunt**

Jack saw her from across the tavern: a figure swathed in a dark-black cloak.

"May I sit?' he asked.

She nodded subtly, watching as he sat down across from her.

"I'm searching for someone," he started, "I believe you can help."

"Oh?" she replied.

"I'm looking for the leader of the Coven. A witch named _Elsa_," Jack said. Her head snapped up, the hood of her cloak slipping to reveal piercing-blue eyes, blood-red lips, and platinum-blonde hair.

Jack smirked.

"And I believe that I just found her."

"You will not win against me, _Hunter_," she hissed.

"_Try me_," he whispered.

_Fin._

* * *

**Author's Note: **It honestly feels like forever since I've written a drabble. I've hit a dry spell on ideas, not to mention that university is drowning me under a sea of midterms, assignments, lab reports, and just general stress. I'll write more soon! My author's note is longer than the actual chapter...

Thank you to: **OoPoPcAnDy**, **maggietheawesome**, and **Crystallized-CloudCatcher** for reviewing the last chapter!

**OoPoPcAnDy:** The first part was what happened in the past and the second part was the present. Hence the title: Waiting in Past and Present. =D

**maggietheawesome**: Awe, thanks! I hope I am still living up to the title of "favourite author on FFN" ahaha. =D No, I don't have wattpad, it's kind of difficult to keep up with consistent updates with FFN and Tumblr, I feel if I have to update another site as well, I might end up formatting things incorrectly or all together not updating because I forgot I had an account... But thanks for the compliments!

**Crystallized-CloudCatcher: **Your praise has done wonders to my ego. It's amazing to hear such nice things from my readers, it makes me really, really happy. Thank you! And yes, some of the prompts were from Deviantart, but I started to just write drabbles for the sake of writing my own mini stories now.

**Please follow, favourite, and review! **

Until next time!

Cordially,  
_EireneHarmonia_


	46. By the Coven - Part II

**Disclaimer:** This work of fan fiction uses characters from Rise of the Guardians, The Guardians of Childhood, and Frozen which are trademarked by DreamWorks Animation, William Joyce, and the Walt Disney Company respectively. The author of this story claims no ownership over them. The story the author is telling is of her own invention and it is not purported or believed to be part of the canon storyline. This story is made for entertainment purposes only. The author is not profiting financially from the creation and publication of this story.

* * *

**By the Coven  
Part II: Point of No Return**

Elsa hurled an object in her hands to the ground.

It exploded, enveloping both them and the table where they sat in a puff of white smoke. Jack stood, tossing a throwing knife at the fleeing woman.

It caught her across the shoulder and she grunted in surprise, but continued to the door.

Jack tried to follow but he found himself suddenly light-headed and his vision swayed with each step: the effects of the smoke he assumed. When his vision cleared and he was out of the tavern, Elsa was gone.

"Damn witch," he muttered.

And so the hunt beings.

_Fin._

* * *

**Author's Note: **The muses decided to keep coming for this sort of plot line, so I had to keep going. It's going to become an intense story if my thought process keeps going down the road it's deciding...

Thanks to **OoPoPcAnDy** and **ElsaTheSnowQueen2** for reviewing the last chapter!

**Please follow, favourite, and review! **

Until next time!

Cordially,  
_EireneHarmonia_


	47. By the Coven - Part III

**Disclaimer:** This work of fan fiction uses characters from Rise of the Guardians, The Guardians of Childhood, and Frozen which are trademarked by DreamWorks Animation, William Joyce, and the Walt Disney Company respectively. The author of this story claims no ownership over them. The story the author is telling is of her own invention and it is not purported or believed to be part of the canon storyline. This story is made for entertainment purposes only. The author is not profiting financially from the creation and publication of this story.

* * *

**By the Coven  
Part III: The Encounter**

It was several weeks since Jack's last encounter with the witch; she was smart enough to avoid the busy streets in the city but she was bound to make mistake. And alas she did, he heard rumours of her whereabouts and tracked her down, spotting her brilliant blonde-hair and ice-blue eyes in the crowd the marketplace.  
Her eyes widen when she spotted him.

_Found you, _he mouthed.

She cursed loudly, dropping the basket of herbs and bolted in the opposite direction, her deep-green skirts flying around her.

Jack grinned, pulling a gleaming dagger from his belt and charged after her.

_Fin._

* * *

**Author's Note: **I'm gonna make this story longer than it should be... cause the muses keep flowing...

Thank you to **OoPoPcAnDy, ElsaTheSnowQueen2, NaomilovesJelsa,** and **Artisticreate **for reviewing!

**Please follow, favourite, and review! **

Until next time!

Cordially,  
_EireneHarmonia_


	48. By the Coven - Part IV

**Disclaimer:** This work of fan fiction uses characters from Rise of the Guardians, The Guardians of Childhood, and Frozen which are trademarked by DreamWorks Animation, William Joyce, and the Walt Disney Company respectively. The author of this story claims no ownership over them. The story the author is telling is of her own invention and it is not purported or believed to be part of the canon storyline. This story is made for entertainment purposes only. The author is not profiting financially from the creation and publication of this story.

* * *

**By the Coven  
Part IV: The Folly's Joy**

He chased her into the forest. The sound of their heavy breaths, rustling fabric, and crinkling leaves underneath their feet harmonized into a frenzied beat.

As they came upon a small stream, the witch began muttering under her breath – something in the Old Religion perhaps – before leaping lithely over the brook.

Behind her, water began to gush upwards, forming a wall of ice between them that stretched the length of the stream.

Jack skidded to a stop: he'll have to go around.

She watched him from the other side, grinning darkly and he knew why: she was enjoying the challenge.

_Fin._

* * *

**Author's Note: **Part 4!

Thank you to **ElsaTheSnowQueen2,** **OoPoPcAndY**, and **NaomilovesJelsa **for commenting!

**ElsaTheSnowQueen2:** Elsa has a couple tricks up her sleeve. She is a witch afterall. =D

**OoPoPcAnDy:** Nope! I haven't yet read or watched the Maze Runner, perhaps I'll look into it. But do you wanna to describe to me what a Crank is? Is that a good thing?

**NaomilovesJelsa: **Thank you for your praise!

**Please follow, favourite, and review! It's helpful for motivation and inspiration! **

Until next time!

Cordially,  
_EireneHarmonia_


	49. By the Coven - Part V

**Disclaimer:** This work of fan fiction uses characters from Rise of the Guardians, The Guardians of Childhood, and Frozen which are trademarked by DreamWorks Animation, William Joyce, and the Walt Disney Company respectively. The author of this story claims no ownership over them. The story the author is telling is of her own invention and it is not purported or believed to be part of the canon storyline. This story is made for entertainment purposes only. The author is not profiting financially from the creation and publication of this story.

* * *

**By the Coven**  
**Part V: The Fall**

The chase was slowing as daylight fell: the witch was growing tired and Jack only grew stronger: this is what he was born to do.

She tripped over a branch, falling with a pained grunt before quickly picking herself up.

"It's over, Elsa!" he called, "just give up."

She growled, suddenly flipping around, words of the Old Religion flying from her lips.

He hidden behind a tree as dozen of sharp icicle-like daggers flew in his direction. She was a witch infamous for her affinity to ice and water – Jack was prepared.

But suddenly, something tackled him to the ground.

* * *

**Author's Note: **And the plot thickens!

Thanks to: **OoPcAnDy, ElsaTheSnowQueen2, NaomilovesJelsa**, and **free** for reviewing the last chapter!

**OoPcAnDy:** Oh... it's not a good thing? Oh... well, erm. I hope you are still enjoying the story? Ahaha.

**NaomilovesJelsa:** I'm going to keep it at 100 word chapters. Just so you guise can get daily (no promises though) updates instead of having to wait while I try and make one full length short story. Besides, this is a lot easier on me. =D

**free:** Hm, there seems to be a language barrier between us. Ahaha, I usually can translate your Spanish (Google + a semi-fluent friend) but I think you are using slang/jargon/colloquial terms that I cannot seem to pick up. Ahaha, being a witch is 10x more cool than being a princess. =D Thank you for your review!

**Please follow, favourite, and review! **

Until next time!

Cordially,

_EireneHarmonia_


	50. By the Coven - Part VI

**Disclaimer:** This work of fan fiction uses characters from Rise of the Guardians, The Guardians of Childhood, and Frozen which are trademarked by DreamWorks Animation, William Joyce, and the Walt Disney Company respectively. The author of this story claims no ownership over them. The story the author is telling is of her own invention and it is not purported or believed to be part of the canon storyline. This story is made for entertainment purposes only. The author is not profiting financially from the creation and publication of this story.

* * *

**By the Coven  
Part VI: Meeting the Devil**

There was something on top of him – something – something gnawing into his neck and shoulder.

Sharp teeth embedded into his throat – into flesh.

Drawing blood.

His body moved, his fingers flicking a blade out from underneath his sleeve and plunged it into the creature. It howled into his ear. Jack shoved it off of him and struggled to his feet.

He touched his neck.

Red.

There was so much red. It stained his skin and veiled his vision.

Black fur – course and thick.

Wolf.

It was a wolf.

He was mauled by a wolf.

Wolf…

_…__wolf. _

_…__.werewolf. _

Death was inevitable.

_Fin._

* * *

**Author's Note: **Here we go!

Thank you to: **OoPoPCaNdY, ElsaTheSnowQueen2, free, AurelianRebels,** and **Maggietheawesome **for reviewing!

**OoPoPcAnDy:** I just wanted to say that your constant presence in the reviews pushes me to keep writing.

**ElsaTheSnowQueen2**: That. That is what tackled Jack. =D

**Free:** Ya. True, a language barrier is inevitable, but I am glad that it's not too much of a problem that you can read my stories and still enjoy them! I hope you are enjoying the story line thus far!

**AurelianRebels**: Thank you for your support!

**Maggietheawesome:** Thank you for your support and praise, it means so much to me!

**Please follow, favourite, and review! **

Until next time!

Cordially,

_EireneHarmonia_


	51. By the Coven - Part VII

**Disclaimer:** This work of fan fiction uses characters from Rise of the Guardians, The Guardians of Childhood, and Frozen which are trademarked by DreamWorks Animation, William Joyce, and the Walt Disney Company respectively. The author of this story claims no ownership over them. The story the author is telling is of her own invention and it is not purported or believed to be part of the canon storyline. This story is made for entertainment purposes only. The author is not profiting financially from the creation and publication of this story.

* * *

**By the Coven  
Part VII: The Imminent**

He thought he was hallucinating. There were colours on the edge of his vision – reds, greens, and a brilliant blue.

Now he could hear sounds – voices that were muffled and dull.

"Help me – "

"He tried to kill you, Sister!"

"Just do it!"

And _pain. Agonizing pain_.

Was this death? Was this Hell? Is this his punishment for the people that he murdered?

But no – he cannot die.

Emma.

He couldn't leave her – couldn't leave his sister to fend for herself.

"_Emma – "_

"Hush, you will be alright."

Then everything began to fade into a swirl of black and grey.

_Fin._

* * *

**Author's Note: **The plot thickens! Frozen 2 is apparently in the works... how do you guise feel about this? Because I'm having mixed feelings.

Thank you to:

**NaomiloveJelsa, OoPoPcAndY, ElsaTheSnowQueen2, free, Maggietheawesome, AurelianRebels,** and **Lifesend**

for reviewing!

**NaomilovesJelsa:** No! Don't apologize! I totally understand! Ahaha, I tend to update_ Muse et al._ every 1 - 3 days. But if you get an account with Fanfiction, they'll send you a notification about an update if you subscribe. Thank you so much for sticking by me!

**OoPoPcAnDy:** Is she going to save him!? *gasp*

**ElsaTheSnowQueen2:** Ahaha! Does Jack deserve it? Does he really? *hint, hint* =P Thanks for the support!

**Free:** We'll see if Jack actually becomes a werewolf. Or if he dies. =D

**Maggietheawesome:** You rise like the phoenix =D. Sorry, bad joke. Thanks for your support and I hope you continue to enjoy!

**AurelianRebels:** Your predictions are as good as mine. =D Thanks for your support.

**Lifesend:** 'Steamy romance'. Ahaha, I am not sure if my heart could handle a steamy romance... Ahahaha! Yes! I will try to update Nocturne! The next chapter is currently being written! Thanks for your support!

**Please follow, favourite, and review! **

Until next time!

Cordially,  
_EireneHarmonia_


	52. By the Coven - Part VIII

**Disclaimer:** This work of fan fiction uses characters from Rise of the Guardians, The Guardians of Childhood, and Frozen which are trademarked by DreamWorks Animation, William Joyce, and the Walt Disney Company respectively. The author of this story claims no ownership over them. The story the author is telling is of her own invention and it is not purported or believed to be part of the canon storyline. This story is made for entertainment purposes only. The author is not profiting financially from the creation and publication of this story.

* * *

**By the Coven  
Part VIII: As Dreams Take Way**

_"Ah, Master Jackson." _

_"Your Lordship," Jack greeted cautiously, walking into the darkly lit study. _

_"I thank you for coming to my call, I've heard tales of your skills." _

_"My Lord, you praise me so."  
_

_"With good reason, I've heard the stories, the tales of your exploits: I want to hire you for a job."  
_

_"Your Lordship, I no longer take – "  
_

_"I'll pay you handsomely, Master Jackson. You need the money, don't you? For ailing your sister, am I correct?"  
_

_"…Who do you need me to find, Lord Pitchiner?"  
_

_"Find Elsa, the leader of the witch coven, and kill her." _

_Fin. _

* * *

**Author's Note: **Sorry for the super long delay! Lots to do and so little time to do it!

Thank you to: **ElsaTheSnowQueen2, NaomilovesJelsa, and OoPoPcAnDy **for reviewing the last chapter!

**ElsaTheSnowQueen2**: Me too. I cannot help but feel excited but at the same time dread it because sequels always tend to be disappointing...

**NaomilovesJelsa: **Jack currently has brown hair.

**OoPoPcAnDy**: Yes! Yes, she does! =D

**Please follow, favourite, and review!**

Until next time!

Cordially,  
_EireneHarmonia_


	53. By the Coven - Part IX

**Disclaimer:** This work of fan fiction uses characters from Rise of the Guardians, The Guardians of Childhood, and Frozen which are trademarked by DreamWorks Animation, William Joyce, and the Walt Disney Company respectively. The author of this story claims no ownership over them. The story the author is telling is of her own invention and it is not purported or believed to be part of the canon storyline. This story is made for entertainment purposes only. The author is not profiting financially from the creation and publication of this story.

* * *

**By the Coven  
Part IX: In Delirium**

He woke to the feeling of cool water pressing against his forehead and as his eyes fluttered open, the world came in swirls and blurs of shapes.

"I think he's beginning to wake, sister," a soft feminine voice said.

"What?" came a voice so familiar yet so unfamiliar.

A feathery touch danced across the burning side of his neck, tracing up to press against his forehead, soft and cool.

"No, it is too soon," the voice said, "It will not heal if he wakes."

Then, the heavy smell of incense pulled him under, suffocating him in a blanket of sleep.

* * *

**Author's Note: **Oops, been a while since I updated! Sorry! School and life is taking a wild turn!

**ElsaTheSnowQueen2: **Hope you are enjoying things thus far!  
**OoPoPcAnDy: **Oh my gosh! It's LORD PITCHINER! =D  
**free: **It would be interesting if Jack dies, right? But that won't make for much of a story. I hope you are enjoying things thus far!

**Please follow, favourite, and review! **

Until next time!

Cordially,  
_EireneHarmonia_


	54. By the Coven - Part X

**Disclaimer:** This work of fan fiction uses characters from Rise of the Guardians, The Guardians of Childhood, and Frozen which are trademarked by DreamWorks Animation, William Joyce, and the Walt Disney Company respectively. The author of this story claims no ownership over them. The story the author is telling is of her own invention and it is not purported or believed to be part of the canon storyline. This story is made for entertainment purposes only. The author is not profiting financially from the creation and publication of this story.

* * *

**By the Coven**  
**Part X: Upon Awakening**

When he opened his eyes again, the world came back in clear colours and shapes. His memories, however, remained blurred under a cloud of a dream.

"Welcome back to the world of the living," a soft voice greeted him. He shifted his head over to find the witch sitting beside him with a leather bound book in her hands.

Jack bolted upright, only to regret it moments later.

"Careful," she cautioned, "Your wound has not closed."

Suddenly, everything came back in rush of images behind his eyes.

Witch hunt.

Werewolf.

Emma.

"_Why am I not dead_?"

"Because I saved you."

_Fin._

* * *

**Author's Note: **Oh my gosh it's been too long. I'm sorry. Exams, finals, and projects got to me. But on a good note, I'm finished another year of post-secondary! Hope I didn't lose any readers due to my unannounced hiatus, but I am back with full force!

Thank you to: **ElsaTheSnowQueen2, free, and Reading half-Blood Bunny** for reviewing the last chapter!

**ElsaTheSnowQueen2**: Thank you so much for your support!

**free:** Thanks for your support. Ya, Elsa wouldn't let Jack die, right? And I know I've been a little late on this chapter Sorry!

**Reading half-Blood Bunny**: Go fangirl away! But do come back. =D Thank you for your support!

**Please follow, favourite, and review!**

Until next time!

Cordially,  
_EireneHarmonia_


	55. By the Coven - Part XI

**Disclaimer:** This work of fan fiction uses characters from Rise of the Guardians, The Guardians of Childhood, and Frozen which are trademarked by DreamWorks Animation, William Joyce, and the Walt Disney Company respectively. The author of this story claims no ownership over them. The story the author is telling is of her own invention and it is not purported or believed to be part of the canon storyline. This story is made for entertainment purposes only. The author is not profiting financially from the creation and publication of this story.

* * *

**By the Coven**  
**Part XI: The Revelation**

Because… she… saved… him?

"The werewolf's poison still courses through your veins," she continued, closing the book and folding her hands on top, "not even the Goddess herself could stop that, but the wound will heal with time."

"Why?" he asked, his voice hoarse and his throat dry, "…did you save me?_"_

He glared at her: ice blue eyes against molted brown, watching as she reached for a pitcher sitting on a table, pouring water into a silver goblet and offered it to the weary hunter.

"I'm the High Priestess of the Coven," she said, "A witch, not a murderer."

_Fin. _

* * *

**Author's Note: **Another chapter in less than a day! Wow. That's a record.

Thank you to **ElsaTheSnowQueen, AurealianRebels, and OoPoPcAnDy** for reviewing the last chapter.

**ElsaTheSnowQueen2**: Thanks for your support!

**AurelianRebels: **It's nice to see you here as well. I promise you that I am working hard on Nocturne - the next scene is difficult for me to write hence why I am taking so long. I will get it out soon!

**OoPoPcAnDy:** YES SHE DID! =D

**Please follow, favourite, and review!**

Till next time!

Cordially,  
_EireneHarmonia_


	56. By the Coven - Part XII

**Disclaimer:** This work of fan fiction uses characters from Rise of the Guardians, The Guardians of Childhood, and Frozen which are trademarked by DreamWorks Animation, William Joyce, and the Walt Disney Company respectively. The author of this story claims no ownership over them. The story the author is telling is of her own invention and it is not purported or believed to be part of the canon storyline. This story is made for entertainment purposes only. The author is not profiting financially from the creation and publication of this story.

* * *

**By the Coven  
Part XII: In His Thoughts That Take Flight**

He refused water and food out of sheer pride, but then the exhaustion and thirst finally reached him and he grudgingly accepted. She never made a comment and rarely spoke a word after her cool statement.

So he spent the day in her company, bedridden in an attic that served as a hideout for the Coven.

She spent her time bent over a book or working at a small table on the opposite side of the table cutting, storing, and organizing herbs.

Where are the rumoured dead bodies, the rituals of blood-drinking, the insanity?

Nothing but small, simple, mundane things.

_Fin. _

* * *

**Author's Note: **So I realized that I posted the same chapter twice last time, woops (thanks **TheOneMagic** for the notice!). For anyone who is interested in _Nocturne, _I am currently in the midst of writing it. I'll working on it! Don't worry! It will not be abandoned!

Thank you to: **TheOneMagic, OoPoPcAnDy, and AurelianRebels **for the review.

**TheOneMagic:** Thanks for catching that and telling me. I would have honestly just left it without realizing it.

**OoPoPcAnDy:** Slapped with a faceful of words - that is my new favourite phrase.

**AurelianRebels:** Not a bad idea. I'll take that into consideration, ahaha. I don't have an ending for this story yet. Ahem. Thanks for your support - I know how much people are waiting to know what is going to happen next. I hope I won't disappoint.

Until next time!

Cordially,  
_EireneHarmonia_


	57. By the Coven - Part XIII

**Disclaimer:** This work of fan fiction uses characters from Rise of the Guardians, The Guardians of Childhood, and Frozen which are trademarked by DreamWorks Animation, William Joyce, and the Walt Disney Company respectively. The author of this story claims no ownership over them. The story the author is telling is of her own invention and it is not purported or believed to be part of the canon storyline. This story is made for entertainment purposes only. The author is not profiting financially from the creation and publication of this story.

* * *

**By the Coven**  
**Part XIII: In Musings**

"Why didn't you do it?" Jack asked.

"Hm?" she said.

"Why didn't you just let me die? It wouldn't be murder. It wasn't your fault."

"So you think?"

"I was paid to hunt you, Elsa – paid to kill you. And yet you saved me…. Healed me…. You should have left me to die."

"…Who's Emma?"

"What?"

"You kept mumbling that name in your sleep. Who is she?"

Jack paused, brushing his fingers against his bandaged shoulder.

"…My younger sister," he said.

Elsa paused in her work, "I have a younger sister too, you know. That's why I didn't kill you."

_Fin._

* * *

**Author's Note:** So, this is a conversation I had with my editor and best friend about _Nocturne_:

_Eirene:_ I wrote a paragraph for _Nocturne _today, I call that an accomplishment.  
_Amaya:_ Write another paragraph and I'll call it a miracle.

It's in the works! I promise guise!

Thank you to **ElsaTheSnowQueen2** and **OoPoPcAnDy** for reviewing the last chapter!

**ElsaTheSnowQueen2:** Thanks for the praise!

** OoPoPcAnDy:** Ahaha! I get it!

_Please follow, favourite, and review!_

Until next time!

Cordially,  
_EireneHarmonia_


	58. By the Coven - Part XIV

**Disclaimer:** This work of fan fiction uses characters from Rise of the Guardians, The Guardians of Childhood, and Frozen which are trademarked by DreamWorks Animation, William Joyce, and the Walt Disney Company respectively. The author of this story claims no ownership over them. The story the author is telling is of her own invention and it is not purported or believed to be part of the canon storyline. This story is made for entertainment purposes only. The author is not profiting financially from the creation and publication of this story.

* * *

**By the Coven  
****Part XIV: Reasoning Behind Her **

"My sister's not part of the Coven, witchcraft is a… curse… that you are born with." She said, "When I discovered my abilities, I fled the village to spare my sister the shame and misfortune of having a witch in the family: our parents are dead. But she ran after me and I nearly killed her by mistake."

Elsa bit her lip, hesitating, "I know what it's like to have someone to care for – someone that you'd do anything for. We are one in the same, Hunter."

"…Jack," he said.

"Hm?"

"My name. It's Jack Overland."

"…You're not alone, Jack."

_Fin._

* * *

**Author's Note:** Another! *smashes coffee cup*

Thanks to: **OoPcAnDy, ElsaTheSnowQueen, **and **joyfulbellybean **for reviewing the last chapter!

**OoPoPcAnDy**: Yay!

**ElsaTheSnowQueen2:** Bet Jack wasn't. =P

**joyfuljellybean:** Nah, Jack's last name is Overland. Like it was supposed to be originally when he was human. Sorry, but yes! Go Marvel!

Until next time!

**Please follow, favourite, and review!**

Cordially,  
_EireneHarmonia_


	59. By the Coven - Part XV

**Disclaimer:** This work of fan fiction uses characters from Rise of the Guardians, The Guardians of Childhood, and Frozen which are trademarked by DreamWorks Animation, William Joyce, and the Walt Disney Company respectively. The author of this story claims no ownership over them. The story the author is telling is of her own invention and it is not purported or believed to be part of the canon storyline. This story is made for entertainment purposes only. The author is not profiting financially from the creation and publication of this story.

* * *

**By the Coven  
Part XV: As the Days Flowed Through**

Jack's time spent in the company of the Coven drifted by slowly but surely. After a while, he was well enough to stand and soon, well enough to help Elsa in ordinary tasks.

He tended to the hearth, helped to prepare meals, and even conversed with Elsa's younger sibling, Anna.

She reminded him of Emma.

Anna was kind and enthusiastic. The girl did not spend much time in the small cabin, often venturing into the village for goods and information – much to Elsa's dismay.

And as the days flowed through, Jack grew to enjoy the company of the two sisters.

_Fin._

* * *

Author's Note: Here we go! Things are moving a bit slowly right now... but with only 100 words, it's hard to develop a relationship... but things are gonna start picking up soon, and hopefully ending. This arc is ending up a lot longer than I thought!

Thanks to** OoPoPcAnDy, ElsaTheSnowQueen2, and AurelianRebels** for reviewing the last chapter!

**OoPoPcAnDy**: LOL. Yep.

**ElsaTheSnowQueen2**: Thank you! I hope you are enjoying it!

**AurelianRebels**: Ahaha! I am glad you enjoy it. Amaya consistently nags me about Nocturne. She's like my readers' advocate. =D I'm working on it! I hope all this hype for the next chapter isn't a disappointment when it comes out.

Till next time!

**Please follow, favourite, and review!**

Cordially,  
_EireneHarmonia_


	60. By the Coven - Part XVI

**Disclaimer:** This work of fan fiction uses characters from Rise of the Guardians, The Guardians of Childhood, and Frozen which are trademarked by DreamWorks Animation, William Joyce, and the Walt Disney Company respectively. The author of this story claims no ownership over them. The story the author is telling is of her own invention and it is not purported or believed to be part of the canon storyline. This story is made for entertainment purposes only. The author is not profiting financially from the creation and publication of this story.

* * *

**By the Coven  
Part XVI: The Rashness of Sentiments**

"What are you doing?" Jack asked Elsa one evening as he tended to the hearth. She glanced up from her work, a small smile playing on her lips.

"I'm grinding these herbs to make a poultice for your wound," she replied, showing the contents in her mortar and pestle. "With just a couple more days, you should be well enough to leave."

He froze, the fire-iron falling from his grasp.

"Jack! Are you alright?"

"Fine, it just slipped out of my hand," he said.

Leaving.

Of course.

It was inevitable.

But it was also inevitable that he fell for her.

_Fin._

* * *

Author's Note: We are on a roll!

Thanks to **ElsaTheSnowQueen2 and OoPoPcAnDy** for reviewing the last chapter!

Until next time!

**Please follow, favourite, and review!**

Cordially,  
_EireneHarmonia_


	61. By the Coven - Part XVII

**Disclaimer:** This work of fan fiction uses characters from Rise of the Guardians, The Guardians of Childhood, and Frozen which are trademarked by DreamWorks Animation, William Joyce, and the Walt Disney Company respectively. The author of this story claims no ownership over them. The story the author is telling is of her own invention and it is not purported or believed to be part of the canon storyline. This story is made for entertainment purposes only. The author is not profiting financially from the creation and publication of this story.

* * *

**By the Coven  
Part XVII: The Crisis**

"Sister!" came a sheer cry of terror. Jack turned to see the girl with strawberry-blonde hair burst through the trapdoor leading into the attic. "Anna," Elsa cried. "What's wrong?"

"I made a mistake, the town knows we're here. They followed me." The older girl's eyes widened. She froze for only a second before dashing into action. "Gather the medicines," Elsa ordered her sister before turning to Jack.

"You'll have to come with us," she told him. "If you stay here they'll burn you at the stake for mere suspicion of association with witches."

"I'll come," he said: to protect them.

_Fin._

* * *

**Author's Note: **So, life has decided to overwhelm me once again. It's been a while since I wrote. But here we go!

Thank you to:

**NaomilovesJELSA, OoPoPcAndY, ElsaTheSnowQueen2, Lifesend, Miki Fubuki, free, **and** 12 **

for reviewing the last chapter!

**NaomiloveJELSA: **Hope you are enjoying it so far!

**OoPcAnDy:** Or does he have to leave?

**ElsaTheSnowQueen2:** Thanks!

**Lifesend:** Nocturne is moving slowly but surely! And thanks for enjoying "By the Coven".

**Free: **It's great to have you back, Free! I am super glad that you are enjoying things so far.

** 12:** Thanks for your support! I will try to update when I can. Ricercar, is actually a completed short story. I don't think I will be continuing it. Sorry to disappoint.


	62. In Ignorance

**Disclaimer:** This work of fan fiction uses characters from Rise of the Guardians, The Guardians of Childhood, and Frozen which are trademarked by DreamWorks Animation, William Joyce, and the Walt Disney Company respectively. The author of this story claims no ownership over them. The story the author is telling is of her own invention and it is not purported or believed to be part of the canon storyline. This story is made for entertainment purposes only. The author is not profiting financially from the creation and publication of this story.

* * *

**In Ignorance**

"I am in love, Jack"

You

whispered to me, as we sat in the  
park that bright, spring morning. We

were

there, hiding from the rest of the world  
as we usually do together. And as

always

the park was our usual reprieve.  
You rested your head against

my

shoulder as you dozed. Your soft, breathy  
snores have become one of my

favourite

sounds. "With whom?" I asked you,  
but I already knew the answer.

_'__What_

was the point of pretending?  
Because ignorance is bliss.

_If.'_

I kept pretending, I'll be better off.  
Because you weren't in love with me.

* * *

Fin.

* * *

Author's Note: So it's been a while since I updated for _By the Coven _but I am not abandoning the story. I just need to work out the rest of the plotline. But good news for those interested inthe Nocturne storyline in _Ouvertüre in Snow _I just finished the rough draft for the next chapter! So all that I have to do now is to edit it! So expect a new chapter soon.

Thanks to:

** 12, Bunny, ElsaTheSnowQueen, OoPoPcAnDy, and free **

for reviewing the last chapter!

** 12: **Ahaha, ya! I hope you enjoyed it though!

**Bunny: **Sorry, life has become more and more busy as time goes by. Thanks for the review!

**ElsaTheSnowQueen: **Hopefully they will! Thanks for your review.

**OoPoPcAnDy: **Your enthusiasm makes me excited!

**free: **Thanks for your review, free! And I won't keep you waiting for the next chapter.

Until next time!

**Please follow, favourite, and review! **

Cordially,  
_EireneHarmonia_


	63. On Ice

**Disclaimer:** This work of fan fiction uses characters from Rise of the Guardians, The Guardians of Childhood, and Frozen which are trademarked by DreamWorks Animation, William Joyce, and the Walt Disney Company respectively. The author of this story claims no ownership over them. The story the author is telling is of her own invention and it is not purported or believed to be part of the canon storyline. This story is made for entertainment purposes only. The author is not profiting financially from the creation and publication of this story.

* * *

**On Ice **

Ah yes, Jack Frost, the world famous figure skating champion.

Oh, how his fans would swoon when he shot them his winning smile after a stunning performance on the ice!

Oh, how they wished to take the place of Toothiana Tand'Fé, Jack's partner in pair skating, when he placed his arms around her.

Oh, how they were so relieved when Jack and Toothiana split as partners because she wanted to pursue solo activities.

And oh, _oh_, did the fans lament when they found out that Jack Frost has found a new partner: the beautiful, talented, ice queen herself: Elsa Arendelle.

_Fin._

* * *

**Author's Note:** Because I was being depressing yesterday, I decided to make up with it with this one! Hope you guys enjoy!

Thank you to **ElsaTheSnowQueen2** and **Immaauthor** for reviewing!

**ElsaTheSnowQueen2:** Thank you so much for the praise! Your words motivate me so much! Perhaps you'll see me publish a book in the future (far, far future).

**Immaauthor:** Thank you for the praise! Feels are good! =D

Until next time!

**Please follow, favourite, and review!**

Cordially,  
_EireneHarmonia _


	64. Call Checkmate

**Disclaimer:** This work of fan fiction uses characters from Rise of the Guardians, The Guardians of Childhood, and Frozen which are trademarked by DreamWorks Animation, William Joyce, and the Walt Disney Company respectively. The author of this story claims no ownership over them. The story the author is telling is of her own invention and it is not purported or believed to be part of the canon storyline. This story is made for entertainment purposes only. The author is not profiting financially from the creation and publication of this story.

* * *

**Call Checkmate**

_Click._

Ice blue eyes against irises of hard winter skies.

_Click._

"Are you sure," she asked, caressing the cold silver in her pale fingers. "We can still call it."

"...No."

_Click._

The only sound in that cold room was that ominous clicking and two sets of beating hearts.

_Click._

They held their breaths, taking turns grasping cool metal between their shaking fingers.

_Click._

"…Call checkmate, Elsa. You win."

"Jack. Wait – "

"Goodbye."

_BANG._

* * *

_ "__Shall we play a game?" Jack asked the beautiful agent. _

_"__What kind of game?" Elsa responded, glaring at the wanted hitman. _

_"__Five blanks, one bullet." _

**_Russian Roulette._**

_Fin._

* * *

**Author's Note:** Sorry, not sorry for being a bit violent with this chapter. I like the drama of things. Ahaha!

Thank you to: **OoPoPcAnDy, ElsaTheSnowQueen2, Reading half-Blood Bunny,** and **AurelianRebels** for reviewing!

**OoPoPcAnDy:** Thanks! I might making it longer, but, considering how many ongoing stories I already have, this is the last thing that I'll pick up. That and my editor (and best friend) would kill me.

**ElsaTheSnowQueen2: **Thank you so much for your support! =D

**Reading half-Blood Bunny: **Thank you soo much!

**AurelianRebels: **Oh Reality, it just doesn't want to leave me alone. Like, who needs a normal social life when you got fanfiction? Ahaha. Thanks for your support! I'll get Nocturne out ASAP!

**Please follow, favourite, and review!**

Until next time!

Cordially,  
_EireneHarmonia_


	65. Memories Found in Coffee

**Disclaimer:** This work of fan fiction uses characters from Rise of the Guardians, The Guardians of Childhood, and Frozen which are trademarked by DreamWorks Animation, William Joyce, and the Walt Disney Company respectively. The author of this story claims no ownership over them. The story the author is telling is of her own invention and it is not purported or believed to be part of the canon storyline. This story is made for entertainment purposes only. The author is not profiting financially from the creation and publication of this story.

* * *

**Memories Found in Coffee**

Elsa, here we are, sitting at the café where we first met.

Things haven't changed much.

You will order a dark hot chocolate, and I am always up for an iced black coffee.

I look forward to these days, to seeing you spellbound by the novel in your hands and to the soft laughs that fall from your lips as you read.

This is when you're most beautiful.

I want to kiss you: for a kiss would tell you everything can I cannot say with words.

_I love you. _

And here we are, just as when we first met: strangers.

* * *

**Author's Note:** I have a final exam tomorrow.

Until next time!

**Please follow, favourite, and review?**

Cordially,  
_EireneHarmonia_


	66. Of Carnivals and Egos

**Disclaimer:** This work of fan fiction uses characters from Rise of the Guardians, The Guardians of Childhood, and Frozen which are trademarked by DreamWorks Animation, William Joyce, and the Walt Disney Company respectively. The author of this story claims no ownership over them. The story the author is telling is of her own invention and it is not purported or believed to be part of the canon storyline. This story is made for entertainment purposes only. The author is not profiting financially from the creation and publication of this story.

* * *

**Of Carnivals and Egos**

It was a bright, summer afternoon when Jack and Elsa spent the day at the carnival.

"Step right up! Toss the ball into the basket and win a prize!"

"What do you say, Elsa? Think I can win?" he asked.

"The game is rigged, Jack," she said.

"But I want to get that stuffy for you," he said.

"You mean you want show off," she scoffed, following him to the midway-game.

* * *

Eight tries later, Jack came out victorious, carrying a massive, fluffy, white marshmallow under his arm with his girlfriend shaking her head beside him.

"See, told you I'd win."

* * *

**Author's Note:** Hey everyone! Happy Belated Canada Day and July the 4th to those who celebrate!

I have a quick favour to ask of you guys. I am applying for a Creative Writing Course at my university and it requires a portfolio of my best prose. I was wondering if you guys could help me by giving me some suggestions for a drabble to submit.

The portfolio has to be 25 - 30 pages long. So it would nice to have a variety of different styles of work. I'll ask the same question on _Ouverture in Snow_ as soon as Nocturne is posted. Thank you!

Thank you to:

**ElsaTheSnowQueen2, AurelianRebels, Reading half-Blood Bunny, and free **

for reviewing the last chapter!

**ElsaTheSnowQueen2:** Thanks for wishing me good luck! The exam went well!

**AurelianRebels:** Call Checkmate was my attempt at creating an action flick. In short, Elsa's the good guy and Jack's the bad guy. She caught him and he attempted to gamble his freedom with a game of Russian Roulette. He lost. PS: Check_ Ouverture in Snow_ on Tuesday.

** Reading half-Blood Bunny: **Thanks! My final went well! Az? Arizona... right? I am Canadian, so, forgive the lack of knowledge in state abbreviations. Ah, reality, it screws with everyone doesn't it?

**free:** Thank you so much for your praise, free!

Until next time!

**Please follow, favourite, and review! **

Cordially,  
_EireneHarmonia_


	67. Words Etched On His Lips

**Disclaimer:** This work of fan fiction uses characters from Rise of the Guardians, The Guardians of Childhood, and Frozen which are trademarked by DreamWorks Animation, William Joyce, and the Walt Disney Company respectively. The author of this story claims no ownership over them. The story the author is telling is of her own invention and it is not purported or believed to be part of the canon storyline. This story is made for entertainment purposes only. The author is not profiting financially from the creation and publication of this story.

* * *

**Words Etched On His Lips**

I am in love with you, Jack.

And I fall in love with you over and over again.

I fell in love with the look in your eyes, how they narrow just a bit in deep concentration.

I fell in love with the scent of your skin, how it lingers on me after a night spent in your arms.

And I fell in love with the way you kiss me, how I can feel words that I know you'll say etched on your lips as they press against mine.

_"__I… love… you, Elsa" _you'd say.

_"__And I love you too."_

_Fin._

* * *

**Author's Note: **Another chapter!

Thank you to:

**ElsaTheSnowQueen2, Annanarra, AurelianRebels, Guest, and free **

for reviewing the last chapter.

**ElsaTheSnowQueen2: **Thanks for the praise! Let me know if something comes to mind.

**Annararra: **Thanks for the update.

**AurelianRebels: **I usually edit the 100 word drabbles on my own. My best friend and editor doesn't look at these. I'll have to go back and edit those... thanks for catching that!

**Guest: **Ahaha! You usually don't have to wait long for 100 word drabbles. I hope your enjoying them!

**Free: **Thanks for your support! =D

**Please follow, favourite, and review! **

Until next time!

Cordially,  
_EireneHarmonia_


	68. New Neighbour

**Disclaimer:** This work of fan fiction uses characters from Rise of the Guardians, The Guardians of Childhood, and Frozen which are trademarked by DreamWorks Animation, William Joyce, and the Walt Disney Company respectively. The author of this story claims no ownership over them. The story the author is telling is of her own invention and it is not purported or believed to be part of the canon storyline. This story is made for entertainment purposes only. The author is not profiting financially from the creation and publication of this story.

* * *

**New Neighbour**

When Elsa's doorbell rang that afternoon, she didn't expect to suddenly have a new roommate.

"Hi," said the man with the bleached white-hair at her door, "I'm Jack, your neighbour."

"I know," Elsa replied, having seen the man around the apartment complex. "What's up?"

"Well…um" he started before pushing his way into her door and shutting it behind him.

"Hey – what are – "

"Can I please stay with you tonight?"  
"What?"

"I think our new neighbour's a serial killer," he whispered.

"What!? How did you –"

And just then, they both heard a muffled blood-curdling scream coming from next door.

_Fin._

* * *

**Author's Note:** Another! I am running low on ideas here though... oh, I still have _The Coven_ to finish and _The Garden Series_ too. But! If you guys have any suggestions or prompts, just message me. I love hearing from you guys.

Thank you to:

**AurelianRebels, Guest, and ElsaTheSnowQueen2 **

for reviewing the last drabble!

**AurelianRebels:** Welcome to Fanfiction officially! I can private message you and stuff now! _Oüverture in Snow _probably won't have regular updates, it's more of a 'update and write whenever you can' schedule. But I'm trying! The next chapter has an outline, I just want to make sure that I am not digging myself a bigger hole before I get started with it. Maybe... the chapter will be out before the end of the month? *cough cough*

**Guest: **LOL. It's okay! 8 am is too early for anything.

**ElsaTheSnowQueen2:** Thanks for the praise! I am always happy to see you around. =D

Until next time!

**Please follow, favourite, and review! **

Cordially,  
_EireneHamonia_


	69. Troubles Part 1: Weaseling Her Way Out

**Disclaimer:** This work of fan fiction uses characters from Rise of the Guardians, The Guardians of Childhood, and Frozen which are trademarked by DreamWorks Animation, William Joyce, and the Walt Disney Company respectively. The author of this story claims no ownership over them. The story the author is telling is of her own invention and it is not purported or believed to be part of the canon storyline. This story is made for entertainment purposes only. The author is not profiting financially from the creation and publication of this story.

* * *

**Weaseling Her Way Out**

It was a gorgeous day when Kristoff and Anna got married.

Elsa happy to celebrate the special day of her dearest sister without a date of her own.

"Oh my gosh, is that Sylvester Weaselton?" Anna whispered suddenly.

As soon as the name of Elsa's persistent suitor came up, the platinum-blonde beauty ran.

Alas, it was inevitable: she was too noticeable.

She hastily grabbed the first person in sight, which happened to be a handsome man with hair dyed silvery-white.

"What the– " he cried.

"Just roll with it," she hissed.

"Elsa!" Sylvester cried.

"Ah…Sylvester! Have you met my fiancé?"

_To Be Continued._

* * *

**Author's Note: **So this is a story that was prompted by lifesend1789 on Tumblr. There will be two more drabbles to accompany this one.

Thank you to:

**ElsaTheSnowQueen2, Boom, AurelianRebels, OoPoPcAnDy, and free for reviewing! **

**ElsaTheSnowQueen2:** If Jack's scared, then something is REALLY up. Ahaha.

**Boom:** Thanks for the review! Glad your enjoying it!

**AurelianRebels:** I will finish _By the Coven_. I just... dunno if I want a happy ending or a tragic ending.

**OoPoPcAnDy:** I dunno if I want to continue New Neighbour... Ahaha. If I do, it might end up being a crack fic...

**Free:** I don't know if will continue New Neighbour, free! What do you think, should I?

Until next time!

**Please follow, favourite, and review!**

Cordially,  
_Eirene_


	70. Troubles Part 2: Weaseling His Way In

**Disclaimer:** This work of fan fiction uses characters from Rise of the Guardians, The Guardians of Childhood, and Frozen which are trademarked by DreamWorks Animation, William Joyce, and the Walt Disney Company respectively. The author of this story claims no ownership over them. The story the author is telling is of her own invention and it is not purported or believed to be part of the canon storyline. This story is made for entertainment purposes only. The author is not profiting financially from the creation and publication of this story.

* * *

**Weaseling His Way In**

"_Wait, what?_" Anna cried.

Elsa glared at her younger sister,

"I – mean – right – Elsa's fiancé!"

"So you're finally taken, Elsa?" Sylvester asked and she could feel the short man's contempt for the man beside her.

"Yes!" Elsa replied with a forced grin.

"R-right!" the white-haired man said, "Fiancé. I'm Jack, just in case you didn't know my name."

"How did you two meet?" Sylvester asked, and Elsa suddenly froze at the question.

"Uh…"

"We met at a wedding of a close friend." Jack said with a smile, "Just bumped into each other that day and hit it off. Right…dear?"

"…Right."

_To be Continued._

* * *

**Author's Note:** Another! *smashes coffee cup* I've used this reference before...

**ElsaTheSnowQueen:** Jack can explain for her! Ahaha. Thanks for the review!

Until next time!

**Please follow, favourite, and review!**

Cordially,  
_EireneHarmonia_


	71. Troubles Part 3: If Opportunity Allows

**Disclaimer:** This work of fan fiction uses characters from Rise of the Guardians, The Guardians of Childhood, and Frozen which are trademarked by DreamWorks Animation, William Joyce, and the Walt Disney Company respectively. The author of this story claims no ownership over them. The story the author is telling is of her own invention and it is not purported or believed to be part of the canon storyline. This story is made for entertainment purposes only. The author is not profiting financially from the creation and publication of this story.

* * *

**If Opportunity Allows**

"Sylvester, why don't we go dance?' Anna asked, pulling the stubborn man away, sparing Elsa and her new 'fiancé' from more lies. As soon as they were safely on the dance floor and out of earshot, Elsa breathed a sigh of relief.

"_Thank you," _she said to Jack. "If you hadn't played along, I would've been subjected to hours of boasting."

"No problem," Jack replied with a chuckle. "But for the remainder of the evening, I should stay with you. Just so he doesn't come back."

"No. I couldn't ask so –"

"No," he protested, "It would be my pleasure."

_Fin._

* * *

**Author's Note**: And this wraps up this tiny set of drabbles. We will go back to By The Coven... after I get over my tiny obsession with Japan... ya. We are in for a couple Japanese culture inspired drabbles... Hope you guys are ready for the ride. =D

**OoPoPcAnDy:** I'm so happy you enjoyed it!

**Annanarra:** Probably won't turn this into an actual story... sorry though. I hope you enjoyed what I had!

**Free:** Ahaha! I am glad you are enjoying it.

Until next time!

**Please follow, favourite, and review!**

Cordially,  
_EireneHarmonia_


	72. Teahouse One: On a Rain-Swept Street

**Disclaimer:** This work of fan fiction uses characters from Rise of the Guardians, The Guardians of Childhood, and Frozen which are trademarked by DreamWorks Animation, William Joyce, and the Walt Disney Company respectively. The author of this story claims no ownership over them. The story the author is telling is of her own invention and it is not purported or believed to be part of the canon storyline. This story is made for entertainment purposes only. The author is not profiting financially from the creation and publication of this story.

* * *

**Teahouse One: On a Rain-Swept Street**

I waited for you in the busy streets of a rain-swept Kyoto, shivering as I watched geisha pass-by in their intricate kimonos, holding deep-crimson paper-parasols in their hands. I wondered if I'd see you among them, dressed in a bright blue that matched your eyes.

I wondered if you would come, like I asked you yesterday to.

_Meet me on the edge of Gion, Elsa. We'll run away together._

_I cannot, Overland-sama, _you said, _You are engaged to another. _

_But, I love you, Elsa._

And rain continued to pour and the sky darkened into inky-black, I realized: you weren't coming.

_Fin._

* * *

Author's Note: Part one of a two part drabble set. I'm working out the ending of Behind the Coven. Worry not! There is also The Garden Series that I need to finish. Ah life, why do I always start such huge projects? Should I make a Table of Contents for this guys? Is it worth it?

Thank you to:

**Miki Fubuki, Annanarra, 12, and Free **

for reviewing the last chapter!

**Miki Fubuki:** I probably won't make a sequel for Allemande... it was sort of a one time one shot thing. That was a struggle to write. But, can we compromise with drabbles in the Allemande verse? =D

**Annanarra:** I always have to pause to make sure I spell your username right, ahaha. Just to make sure I don't add too many 'n's and 'r's. =P

** 12:** Ya, I know their short, but I make up for them in quantity, right? =D I will definitely be finishing By the Coven. Might take a while. *SIGH*

**Free:** Ah, Anna. She's the perceptive one, isn't she? =P Your support means the world to me.

Until next time!

**Please follow, favourite, and review! **

Cordially,  
_Eirene_


	73. Teahouse Two: Thoughts That Cannot Be

**Disclaimer:** This work of fan fiction uses characters from Rise of the Guardians, The Guardians of Childhood, and Frozen which are trademarked by DreamWorks Animation, William Joyce, and the Walt Disney Company respectively. The author of this story claims no ownership over them. The story the author is telling is of her own invention and it is not purported or believed to be part of the canon storyline. This story is made for entertainment purposes only. The author is not profiting financially from the creation and publication of this story.

* * *

**Teahouse Two: Thoughts That Cannot Be**

I cannot understand why you men are so amused by illusions of that which cannot be. Especially you, Overland-sama. You who are engaged to another, and yet you choose to come to the teahouse, to cast side the truth for lies that cannot last.

For lies that I weave for you.

The thought of your hand in mine, the images of your lips pressed against mine – do you find it entertaining?

Because I don't.

Because I love you.

"Meet me on the edge of Gion, Elsa," you said.

But I won't – you don't understand that I'm nothing but a fantasy.

_Fin._

* * *

Author's Note: Another in this short series. I dunno if I will continue it. I might do a Japanese school themed one next... And finish By the Coven. =D

Miki Fubuki: I'll definitely make a couple drabbles to close up Allemande. =P

**Please follow, favourite, and review!**

Until next time.

Cordially,  
_EireneHarmonia _


	74. 3 AM

**Disclaimer:** This work of fan fiction uses characters from Rise of the Guardians, The Guardians of Childhood, and Frozen which are trademarked by DreamWorks Animation, William Joyce, and the Walt Disney Company respectively. The author of this story claims no ownership over them. The story the author is telling is of her own invention and it is not purported or believed to be part of the canon storyline. This story is made for entertainment purposes only. The author is not profiting financially from the creation and publication of this story.

* * *

**3 AM **

It was 3AM when Elsa was abruptly shaken awake by her sister.

"Anna, the snow will still be there in the morning."

"I'm not five anymore, Elsa. And I don't think this 's_now_' man can wait till morning."

"Elsa! I need to talk to you!" cried a voice from the main floor.

When Elsa rolled out of bed, she found her twenty-three-year-old, white-haired, best friend _very _drunk.

"Jack, what is wrong with you, it's freaking three in the morning –"

"I need to tell you that–" Jack hiccuped.

"Can't it wait?"

"No."

"Tell me what then."

"_I love you_."

Fin.

* * *

**Author's Note: **Another! Sorry I took a short break from writing, guys. I was trying to put together a Creative Writing Portfolio for a university English course I wanted to get into. So now that it's submitted, done, and now all I can do is wait, I can get back to actual writing!

Thank you to: **ElsaTheSnowQueen2, Annanarra,** and **Lemniscato** for reviewing!

**ElsaTheSnowQueen2:** I know I say this a lot, but thank you, thank you, thank you. I am not kidding when I say that the praise you give me means the world.

**Annanarra:** Anna it is! Oh! Your writing a book! When you publish it, you have to let me know, I'd love to check it out.

**Lemniscato:** Thank you! I am so glad you enjoyed it. If you like this style of poetry/prose, you have to check out Ellen Hopkins' novels. She writes in this style and she gives me such immense feels with her writing.

Thank you so much for reviewing guys!

Until next time!

**Please follow, favourite, and review! **

Cordially,  
_EireneHarmonia_


	75. Periwinkle

**Disclaimer:** This work of fan fiction uses characters from Rise of the Guardians, The Guardians of Childhood, and Frozen which are trademarked by DreamWorks Animation, William Joyce, and the Walt Disney Company respectively. The author of this story claims no ownership over them. The story the author is telling is of her own invention and it is not purported or believed to be part of the canon storyline. This story is made for entertainment purposes only. The author is not profiting financially from the creation and publication of this story.

* * *

**Periwinkle**

The winter months were always cold in the northern parts of these lands. There were stories of people becoming lost in the woods and freezing to their deaths. But Jack wasn't afraid as he meandered through the forest lined with evergreen-trees.

His heavy sheep's fur cloak was wrapped loosely around him as if the temperatures didn't bother him.

And as he strolled through the woods, he noticed a ribbon hanging on a branch. Jack stopped, plucking the periwinkle-blue ribbon from the branch and as he glanced down, he saw a girl with blonde-hair sleeping in the snow: pale as death.

_Fin. _

* * *

**Author's Note:** I have cool news! I am starting another set of drabbles called _Glacius _which is a crossover between _Rise of the Guardians_, _Frozen_, and _Harry Potter_. It won't be posted on _Muse et al _because it is 47 chapters long. So I am starting a new story on my profile. I hope to you guys there too! In addition to that, I will not be posting anything on _Muse et al_ until _Glacius_ is finished. I'll be posting a chapter everyday. That will give me a month and a half to focus sole on _Ouverture in Snow_ and get a chapter done for _Nocturne. _

Thank you to:

**Miki Fubuki, AurealianRebels, ElsaTheSnowQueen2, Lemniscato, Annanarra, and Free **

for reviewing the last chapter!

**Miki Fubuki:** I'll let you all know if I get into the course. I will scream it to the world! Thank you for your support and well wishes.

**AurelianRebels:** I totally get what you mean, ahahah. If my best friend walked in drunk into my house at 3 am... oh man... I am working on Nocturne! Fear not!

**ElsaTheSnowQueen2:** I am so glad you enjoyed it!

**Lemniscato:** I hope you enjoy her poetry. I recently also found this amazing poet named Lang Leav and she's also super good at giving me feels.

**Free:** Thank you so much for your support! I'll let you know if I get into the writing course or not!

Till next time!

**Please follow, favourite, and review!**

Cordially  
_EireneHarmonia_


	76. Worthless

**Disclaimer:** This work of fan fiction uses characters from _Rise of the Guardians_, _The Guardians of Childhood_, and _Frozen_ which are trademarked by DreamWorks Animation, William Joyce, and the Walt Disney Company respectively. The author of this story claims no ownership over them. The story the author is telling is of her own invention and it is not purported or believed to be part of the canon storyline. This story is made for entertainment purposes only. The author is not profiting financially from the creation and publication of this story.

* * *

Sunday, January 4th 2015

_Hey._  
1:45p.m.

**It was weeks.**

* * *

Monday, February 23nd 2015

_Hey, Elsa.  
_10:24p.m.

**Months, since he last texted you.**

_I'm sorry.  
_10:25p.m.

**Since you last texted him.**

_I know that an apology over text is –  
_10:26p.m.

_**Worthless.**_  
**But the thought of him crying made you want to hold him in your arms again.**  
**Made your heart _ache _for him again.**

_I'm sorry. _  
10:30p.m.

_Please forgive me?_  
10:31p.m.

**Why did you forgive him so easily?**  
**After all he's done to you?**

* * *

Monday, February 23nd 2015

_Yes.  
_10:34p.m.

_I forgive you, Hans.  
_10:34p.m.

**That bastard didn't love you the way I loved you.**

_Fin._

* * *

**Author's Note:** So its not very obvious. But the story was written in Jack's point of view as he sees the texts between Elsa and Hans and his thoughts. I am still writing and updating Glacius daily. But this story just came up as I listened to a couple depressing K-pop songs about unrequited and broken love. Hope you guys liked it!

Cordially,  
_Eirene_


	77. Helicopter

**Disclaimer:** This work of fan fiction uses characters from Rise of the Guardians, The Guardians of Childhood, and Frozen which are trademarked by DreamWorks Animation, William Joyce, and the Walt Disney Company respectively. The author of this story claims no ownership over them. The story the author is telling is of her own invention and it is not purported or believed to be part of the canon storyline. This story is made for entertainment purposes only. The author is not profiting financially from the creation and publication of this story.

* * *

**Helicopter**

Elsa sighed, straightening the topaz-blue _qipao_ (the uniform of hostesses at the 5-star restaurant) and tucking a strand of blonde-hair back into a plaited-bun.  
It was a slow day at the Dynasty Empire.

Suddenly, a loud whirling drew her attention to the other side of the restaurant. It was a helicopter landing on the attached rooftop-runway. Out stepped a man in a suit of all-black and hair of snow-white – dyed: he had a face too young for age-related greys.

The man made his way to the restaurant.

Jack Frost: CEO of _The Guardian_.

Well, things are going to get more interesting.

**Fin.**

* * *

**Author's Note**: And we are back! Glacius is finished and posted on my profile if anyone wants to go check it out. I am back to doing more drabbles and writing for _Ouverture in Snow_ for now. So, if you guys have any ideas or prompts you'd like to see me muse upon, just write to me!

Thank you for all your support everyone!

**Please follow, favourite, and review!**

Till next time.

Cordially,  
_EireneHarmonia_


	78. Art of Vanitas

**Disclaimer:** This work of fan fiction uses characters from Rise of the Guardians, The Guardians of Childhood, and Frozen which are trademarked by DreamWorks Animation, William Joyce, and the Walt Disney Company respectively. The author of this story claims no ownership over them. The story the author is telling is of her own invention and it is not purported or believed to be part of the canon storyline. This story is made for entertainment purposes only. The author is not profiting financially from the creation and publication of this story.

* * *

**Art of Vanitas**

Jack's sister left him to wander listlessly through the museum.

His footsteps echoed through the halls and when Jack realized he finally had company in the room – a girl with a braided-plait of platinum-blonde hair, he posed a question.

"What do you think it's about?" Jack asked, pointing at a painting.

"Well…" she started, "it's insightful: all riches of the world are on that table and nothing will stop the imminent arrival of Death."

Silence.

"Well, that's certainly a cheery thought."

"Sorry," she mumbled.

"Do you know what's really cheery? Hot chocolate. Want to go to the café?"

"I'd like that."

__Fin__

Painting that Jack and Elsa were looking at: Vanitas by Harmen Steenwijck

* * *

**Author's Note: **Here we go! Another one!

Thank you to:

**Free, ElsaTheSnowQueen2, and Miki Fubuki **

for reviewing!

**Free:** Thank you! I am glad you enjoyed it. I will try and get back to that neighbour story, I totally forgot about that.

**ElsaTheSnowQueen2:** Thank you!

**Miki Fubuki: **AHAHAHA! That's the funniest simile I've ever heard.

Until next time!

**Please follow, favourite, and review!**

Cordially,  
_EireneHarmonia_


	79. Chocolate Milk with Coffee

**Disclaimer:** This work of fan fiction uses characters from Rise of the Guardians, The Guardians of Childhood, and Frozen which are trademarked by DreamWorks Animation, William Joyce, and the Walt Disney Company respectively. The author of this story claims no ownership over them. The story the author is telling is of her own invention and it is not purported or believed to be part of the canon storyline. This story is made for entertainment purposes only. The author is not profiting financially from the creation and publication of this story.

* * *

**Chocolate Milk with Coffee**

She always spent late nights at the diner accompanied by her textbook.

It was 1AM when her favourite waiter stopped by her table again. He filled her empty mug with coffee, then topped it up with cold chocolate milk – it was how she always took her coffee.

"How's the studying, Elsa?" he asked his favourite customer.

"Tiring, Jack," Elsa replied.

Jack chuckled and slid a slice of chocolate cake onto the pile of papers on her table.

"I thought you could use a pick-me-up," Jack said.

Elsa grinned and stretched to place a kiss on her boyfriend's cheek.

"Thanks, Jack."

_Fin._

* * *

**Author's Note:** It's been a while... I'll try to get back to writing more for you guys but my Creative English course is breaking me down. Writing literary fiction is a lot different than writing for a fanfiction audience. I much rather indulge in fanfiction. Writing for you guys is a great passion. I hope you guys are enjoying it as much as I am.

Thank you to:

**Furiyan, ElsaTheSnowQueen2, Free, AurelianRebels, SunriseImagination **

for reviewing the last chapter!

**Furiyan: **I like the sound of this ballad. It's sort of a Faustian bargain right?

**ElsaTheSnowQueen2:** Thank you for your praise!

**Free:** I am glad you enjoy my interpretation of the two. =D

**AurelianRebels:** Oh gosh, thanks for catching that. What would I do without you?

**SunriseImagination:** 100 words is difficult to work with, but I totally agree with you. In the process of writing it, it made total sense to me. But now when I look back at it... yah. Not one of my best works...

Until next time!

Cordially,  
_EireneHarmonia_


	80. Sweater Weather

**Disclaimer:** This work of fan fiction uses characters from Rise of the Guardians, The Guardians of Childhood, and Frozen which are trademarked by DreamWorks Animation, William Joyce, and the Walt Disney Company respectively. The author of this story claims no ownership over them. The story the author is telling is of her own invention and it is not purported or believed to be part of the canon storyline. This story is made for entertainment purposes only. The author is not profiting financially from the creation and publication of this story.

* * *

**Sweater Weather**

When Jack arrived at the Arendelle's that evening, Mrs. Arendelle confronted him at the door.

"Jack, you'll catch a cold. Go find a sweater in Elsa's room."

"It's not that cold," Jack replied, but he knew better than to argue with the mother.

So he went into his girlfriend's room, snatching a pale-blue hoodie hanging off a chair.

It smelt of chocolate-chip cookies (Elsa must've been baking while wearing this), the muted remnants of vanilla-peppermint perfume around the collar, and a scent that could only be described as Elsa.

Jack didn't think she'd mind if he 'borrowed' this for longer.

_Fin._

* * *

**Author's Note:** Another cute, mundane drabble. I want blood, guts, and gore in my stories! Oh mer gerd, zombie apocalypse.

Thanks **AurelienRebels** for reviewing! And having one really good Grammar Nazi is better than have 20 any day. =D

Until next time!

**Please follow, favourite, and review!**

Cordially,  
_EireneHarmonia_


	81. Curtain Fall

**Disclaimer:** This work of fan fiction uses characters from Rise of the Guardians, The Guardians of Childhood, and Frozen which are trademarked by DreamWorks Animation, William Joyce, and the Walt Disney Company respectively. The author of this story claims no ownership over them. The story the author is telling is of her own invention and it is not purported or believed to be part of the canon storyline. This story is made for entertainment purposes only. The author is not profiting financially from the creation and publication of this story.

* * *

**Curtain Fall**

Jack gripped the railing leading up to their theatre box, grasping the marble until his fingers turned bone-white.

"Jack, you look unwell," Elsa said, placing a hand over her fiancé's. "You are clammy and cold as ice."

"M-my Love," Jack rasped, pushing her away from him and clutching his head with both hands. "Get away from me."

"No," she said, reaching to pull his hands away from his head.

When her eyes met his, she saw frost-blue irises bleed into an animalistic red.

He was one of the Undead.

"F-f-forgive me," he whispered. "For what I am about to do."

_Fin._

* * *

**Author's Note:** Zombie? Vampire? Ghoul? What do you guys think? I might have another go at this in the far future. This is not exactly zombie apocalypse though, more like Victorian Era gothic...

Thank you to:

**phantomsixth247, ElsaTheSnowQueen2, AurelianRebels, SunriseImagination, and Free **

for reviewing the last chapter!

**phantomixth247:** I'll try this again. Ahaha. Definitely will try actual zombie apocalypse in the future.

**ElsaTheSnowQueen2:** I wish someone would do that for me too.

**AurelianRebels:** Oh my gosh, whoops. It was 1AM in the morning when I posted the chapter is my only excuse...ehehehe...

**SunriseImagination:** Thank you! I am glad you enjoyed it!

** Free:** Thank you so much for your warm wishes, Free. =D I am sooo happy you are enjoying it as much as I do writing it.

Until next time!

**Please follow, favourite, and review!**

Cordially,  
_EireneHarmonia_


	82. Drenched with Tea

**Disclaimer:** This work of fan fiction uses characters from Rise of the Guardians, The Guardians of Childhood, and Frozen which are trademarked by DreamWorks Animation, William Joyce, and the Walt Disney Company respectively. The author of this story claims no ownership over them. The story the author is telling is of her own invention and it is not purported or believed to be part of the canon storyline. This story is made for entertainment purposes only. The author is not profiting financially from the creation and publication of this story.

* * *

**Drenched with Tea**

Jack hid from the pouring rain by taking cover in a bookstore.

The owner stared at him in dismay as Jack splashed her precious books with droplets of water.

Jack cringed and left his wet-jacket by the door, stuffed his hands into his armpits. The damp chill of his wet-hair soaked through his skin and left him shivering as he browsed.

Suddenly, a mug appeared in front of his face.

It was the owner.  
"T-thank you…" he muttered, taking the mug, as the girl walked away in a whirl of blonde-hair.

Jack decided that he would definitely be coming back.

_Fin._

* * *

**Author's Note: **Another drabble! I found this one a little difficult. There was so much more that I wanted to say, but I only had 100 words to do it with. .

Thank you to:

**standasawitness, wanderingghost1257,** and **free**

for reviewing the last chapter!

**standawitness:** Thank you for your praise! If you liked the style of poetry that I used, then you totally should check out Ellen Hopkins' work. I stole a lot of the style from her. Her work is absolutely heart-wrenching and beautiful.

**wanderingghost1257:** Ahaha, it's an intriguing idea right? Just got to make sure that it fits like a hoodie and not like a tight, half-sleeved shirt. =D

**Free:** I am actually gonna be honest and say that I have no idea... I was thinking maybe vampire? Just because of the red eyes. I might continue it, cause I totally want him to go on a bloodthirsty rampage (like a real vampire). Thank you, Free!

Until next time!

**Please follow, favourite, and review.**

Cordially,  
_EireneHarmonia_


	83. Indirectly with a Mug

**Disclaimer:** This work of fan fiction uses characters from Rise of the Guardians, The Guardians of Childhood, and Frozen which are trademarked by DreamWorks Animation, William Joyce, and the Walt Disney Company respectively. The author of this story claims no ownership over them. The story the author is telling is of her own invention and it is not purported or believed to be part of the canon storyline. This story is made for entertainment purposes only. The author is not profiting financially from the creation and publication of this story.

* * *

**Indirectly with a Mug**

Jack sighed as he dozed-off during a study session with a few friends.

Aster had already started snoring beside Jack and Toothiana flinted out of the room for air. Elsa was the only one fully committed.

"Jack, can you check the answer?" she asked.

"Elsa, you need to take a break," Jack replied, reaching for a mug of half-chocolate-milk-half-coffee.

"After I finish this question," she replied.

He took a sip of overly-sweet coffee.

"Jack, that's my cup."

"I know," he started. "It was an indirect kiss"

"Oh."

Silence.

She suddenly pecked him on the cheek.

Now they were both blushing.

_Fin._

* * *

**Author's Note: **Another!

Cordially,  
_EireneHarmonia_


	84. Pursuit

**Disclaimer:** This work of fan fiction uses characters from Rise of the Guardians, The Guardians of Childhood, and Frozen which are trademarked by DreamWorks Animation, William Joyce, and the Walt Disney Company respectively. The author of this story claims no ownership over them. The story the author is telling is of her own invention and it is not purported or believed to be part of the canon storyline. This story is made for entertainment purposes only. The author is not profiting financially from the creation and publication of this story.

* * *

**Pursuit**

"My Lord," Bunnymund called, "we should return."

"Wait," Jack replied, waving off his personal guard's concerns for something caught his eye.

Jack dismounted his steed and quietly walked through the forest. He pulled a long bow off his shoulders, nocking an arrow as he caught sight of a creature by edge of the river with large white wings. What a prize that bird would be.

Jack inched closer and the creature stirred. A pale leg appeared beneath unfurled wings.

Jack stopped.

A twig snapped.

The creature turned around.

It was a girl, with platinum blonde-hair, ice-blue eyes, and snow-white wings.

_Fin._

* * *

**Author's Note: **It's another drabble! OH! And Guys! **CatieRules83** wrote the second part to "Curtain Fall!" I'll post it underneath all my thank you's! And thank you, **CatieRules83**, I am so honoured that someone took the time to write an additional part to my story. =D

Let me tell you guys a story about my week. For my next literary short story for my English Creative Writing class, we have to research on any subject that we want and incorporate it into the piece. I decided to write a horror story and I am ended up researching up Japanese urban legends. I am so scared at night guys after doing all this research... T_T

Thank you to:

**AurelianRebels, standasawitness, CatieRules83, and free **

for reviewing the last chapter!

**AurelianRebels:** I am glad you enjoyed the fluffiness. I wanna do more fluffiness, but with the circumstances with my horror short story - I am not in the mood for fluffiness... Bwahaha.

**standasawitness:** I am glad you are enjoying it! Thank YOU so much!

**free:** Aweee, I dunno if I will write a sequel to the last chapter but if anything inspires me, you will be the first to read about it. =D

Until next time!

**Please follow, favourite, and review!**

Cordially,  
_EireneHarmonia_

* * *

**Curtain Fall: Part 2 **  
by: CatieRules83

"J-Jack, what are you about to do?" Elsa asked, frightened.

He traced her face with his index finger, "Elsie, I'm sorry," and with that her pulled her close and bit her neck. Jack pulled back and began cackling.

"Jack! What did you do!" Elsa yelled. She reached her hand to her neck, only to feel wetness.

"J-Jack, I-I see cuuuullllers..." She collapsed to ground.

"Oh Snowflake! The fun has just begun!"

He got out the bed and put her in his spot. His cold should walk out, not looking back.

" Oh Elsa, just wait! You and me, we'll be together forever!"

_Fin._

* * *

Thanks again, **CatieRules83**! =D


	85. F O L I E - HELLION

**Disclaimer:** This work of fan fiction uses characters from Rise of the Guardians, The Guardians of Childhood, and Frozen which are trademarked by DreamWorks Animation, William Joyce, and the Walt Disney Company respectively. The author of this story claims no ownership over them. The story the author is telling is of her own invention and it is not purported or believed to be part of the canon storyline. This story is made for entertainment purposes only. The author is not profiting financially from the creation and publication of this story.

* * *

**FOLIE** \- HELLION

_The Hunter Syndicate is sending you on an assignment, Arendelle. _

Elsa's heart throbbed rhythmically in her ears, beating to the pulse of the thunderous bass in the club. The smell of smoke, perfume, and sweat swirled around her much to her annoyance.

_ Track down Jackson Frost._

Then she saw a man with pure-white hair sitting at a booth in one corner of the club.

He was waiting to catch her eyes.

He knew who she was – _what_ she was.

He could _smell _her in this smoke-filled club.

He flashed her a twisted smile, flaunting snowy white fangs.

Vampire.

_Eliminate him._

* * *

**Author's Note:** It has been a while. I know. This is the last stretch for me. I have just a month of my undergraduate left and then I have three months off before I have to start my Master's Program (if I get in). So I will hopefully be able to write more then! Wish me luck guys! And I hope you will enjoy this new short series!

**Until next time! Please follow, favourite, and review!**

**Please follow, favourite, and review!**

Cordially,  
_EireneHarmonia_


	86. F O L I E - SERAPH

**Disclaimer:** This work of fan fiction uses characters from Rise of the Guardians, The Guardians of Childhood, and Frozen which are trademarked by DreamWorks Animation, William Joyce, and the Walt Disney Company respectively. The author of this story claims no ownership over them. The story the author is telling is of her own invention and it is not purported or believed to be part of the canon storyline. This story is made for entertainment purposes only. The author is not profiting financially from the creation and publication of this story.

* * *

**FOLIE** \- SERAPH

Jack could smell the Hunter before he spotted her. It was a scent that burned his nose like cold, dry air mixed with the familiar smell iron and a touch of a scent that was hers: roses.

"My Lord," one of Jack's bodyguards asked, leaning over to whisper in his ear. "Should we kill her?"

The Hunter was female, a woman with blonde-hair dressed in black. She scanned the area before her eyes met his and she recognized him.

So, the Hunter Syndicate wishes to eliminate him?

Jack smiled, giving the woman a mock salute.

"You can try," Jack laughed.

* * *

**Author's Note: **What is this? ANOTHER POST?

Thank you for 200 reviews on this series, everyone! All your reviews, comments, encouragements, and critiques mean the _world_ to me. I promise to thank you all individually when I have just a bit more time. Until then:

**Please follow, favourite, and review!**

Cordially,  
_EireneHarmonia_


	87. F O L I E - NIGHTMARE

**Disclaimer:** This work of fan fiction uses characters from Rise of the Guardians, The Guardians of Childhood, and Frozen which are trademarked by DreamWorks Animation, William Joyce, and the Walt Disney Company respectively. The author of this story claims no ownership over them. The story the author is telling is of her own invention and it is not purported or believed to be part of the canon storyline. This story is made for entertainment purposes only. The author is not profiting financially from the creation and publication of this story.

* * *

**FOLIE** \- NIGHTMARE

Elsa watched as two men beside the white-haired man stood and rolled up their sleeves.

They both approached her, baring sharp fangs and eyes that flashed crimson in the pulsing lights.

Bodyguards.

Behind them, the white-haired vampire stood, taking his time as he dusted his dark-jeans and waved goodbye before taking for the stairs.

Elsa swore.

There was no time to waste. She couldn't lose her target.

She flexed her wrist, the hidden blade in her right sleeve releasing into her fingers.

The young Hunter began to weave through dancing bodies and steeled her heart for the fight to come.

* * *

Author's Note: Despite all the exams and assignments I have, I decide to write a one-shot instead. So I have a one-shot planned for_ Ouverture in Snow _it just needs some more work and editing and it could be post-able. Look for it by the end of this week maybe!

**Until next time!**

**Please follow, favourite, and review!**

Cordially,  
_EireneHarmonia_


	88. F O L I E - DREAM

**Disclaimer:** This work of fan fiction uses characters from Rise of the Guardians, The Guardians of Childhood, and Frozen which are trademarked by DreamWorks Animation, William Joyce, and the Walt Disney Company respectively. The author of this story claims no ownership over them. The story the author is telling is of her own invention and it is not purported or believed to be part of the canon storyline. This story is made for entertainment purposes only. The author is not profiting financially from the creation and publication of this story.

* * *

**FOLIE** \- DREAM

Jack watched the battle unfold at the top of the staircase. His bodyguards wouldn't be able to hold her for long, two Peasantry-level vampires are no match for a Hunter.

Jack had no desire fight her either, especially in such a weakened state. Death would be a sure outcome.

He turned towards the exit when an arm snaked around him, grasping him in a choke-hold. A metal object was pressed into the small of his back and Jack felt it burn through his clothes: an anti-vampire weapon.

"Mr. Frost," the Hunter whispered into his ear.

"Oh dear," Jack sighed, "already?"

* * *

**Author's Note:** I have 1700 words written for a oneshot for Ouverture in Snow. It's getting there guys.

Please follow, favourite and review!

Cordially,  
_EireneHarmonia_


	89. The Phone Call

**Disclaimer:**This work of fan fiction uses characters from Rise of the Guardians, The Guardians of Childhood, and Frozen which are trademarked by DreamWorks Animation, William Joyce, and the Walt Disney Company respectively. The author of this story claims no ownership over them. The story the author is telling is of her own invention and it is not purported or believed to be part of the canon storyline. This story is made for entertainment purposes only. The author is not profiting financially from the creation and publication of this story.

* * *

**The Phone Call**

"Hello? Jack, I thought you won't be back until a couple of days."

"Yah…but I needed to call you and chat for a bit."

"You sound tired."

"It's been a long night, ran into some trouble a while ago. But I feel all better listening to your voice."

"You're so cheesy, Jack."

"I love you, Elsa."

"I love you too, Jack."

"I mean it, Elsa. I love you and I always will."

"I do too, Jack. I'll see you in a couple of days."

"Yah…Goodbye, my love."

_Special Agent Jackson Overland Frost  
Time: 4:32A.M.  
Location: Brussels, Germany  
__Status: Deceased, KIA_

* * *

**Author's Note**: It's been a while... ahaha... I convocated with my degree, walked the stage and all! And then right after that I went on a trip to Hawaii. So I've been a little busy... But, hopefully now I'll be back to doing some writing! I saw a post on tumblr the other day about writing a short where your OTP calls the other half and tries to have a normal conversation despite being on the verge of death, and it hit me in the feels. So I needed to share my attempt at this. Hope you guys enjoy?

Thank you to everyone who has reviewed the previous chapters!

**Until next time!**

Cordially,  
_EireneHarmonia_


	90. Lost in Norway

**Disclaimer:** This work of fan fiction uses characters from Rise of the Guardians, The Guardians of Childhood, and Frozen which are trademarked by DreamWorks Animation, William Joyce, and the Walt Disney Company respectively. The author of this story claims no ownership over them. The story the author is telling is of her own invention and it is not purported or believed to be part of the canon storyline. This story is made for entertainment purposes only. The author is not profiting financially from the creation and publication of this story.

* * *

**Lost in Norway**

"Shoot," Jack whispered. This _wasn't_ the café where he was supposed to meet Bunnymund. Now Jack was lost in Oslo with only a handful of Norwegian phrases and a dead phone.

There was only one person in the café other than the barista who disappeared into the back. So Jack decided to talk to the woman sitting by the window.

"Uh… Hei?" Jack said. "Kan du hjelpe meg?"

She blinked.

"Course she can't understand my atrocious Norwegian," Jack mumbled to himself. "But, hey. I'm talking to a gorgeous woman."

"I can understand your English though," she replied.

"…Awkward."

She laughed.

_Fin._

* * *

_hei_ \- hello

_kan du hjelpe meg_ \- can you help me

* * *

**Author's Note: **I think Coffee Shop AU's are one of my most popular types of drabbles. Or at least, that is what I am telling myself cause I really like writing them so much...

HAPPY CANADA DAY! To all my Canadian friends and readers, enjoy celebrating and taking the day off.

Until the next drabble!

**Please follow, favourite, and review!**

Cordially,  
_EireneHarmonia_


	91. Offering

**Disclaimer:** This work of fan fiction uses characters from Rise of the Guardians, The Guardians of Childhood, and Frozen which are trademarked by DreamWorks Animation, William Joyce, and the Walt Disney Company respectively. The author of this story claims no ownership over them. The story the author is telling is of her own invention and it is not purported or believed to be part of the canon storyline. This story is made for entertainment purposes only. The author is not profiting financially from the creation and publication of this story.

* * *

**Offering**

Elsa stared, mesmerized by the figure with cold, blue-eyes and stark, white-hair in the darkness beyond.

The figure approached her, circling her in silent footsteps that left no mark in the snow.

"So," he said, his voice cutting into her skin like ice. "You are the pretty little lamb that the mortals sacrificed to the God of Winter."

She held her head high, refusing to let him see her heart pounding painfully in her chest.

"A brave little lamb," he whispered into her ear. "Perhaps you would be worthy of a different title."

"What would that be?"

"How about _Goddess?_"

_Fin._

* * *

**Author's Note:** Hi!

Thank you to:

**KenzoJelsa, Free, AurelieanRebels, ElsaTheSnowQueen2,** and **standasawitness**

for reviewing the last chapter!

**KenzoJelsa:** Ahaha! I am glad you are enjoying the drabbles and thank you so much for your praise. Eeek, sorry for getting you out of your happy mood though!

**Free:** Oops! Sorry! I am not evil! Just a writer! I swear! But happy birthday! I hope you had a wonderful day!

**ElsaTheSnowQueen2:** Thank you!

**standasawitness:** I love coffee shop AUs wayyyy too much though. I think it's because I like the smell of coffee more than the taste... so I tend to sit in coffee shops for the sake of it... ahem. I am glad you are enjoying it!

**AurelianRebels:** MORE COFFEE!

**Until next time, my friends! **

Cordially,  
_EireneHarmonia_


	92. Slumber Party

**Disclaimer:** This work of fan fiction uses characters from Rise of the Guardians, The Guardians of Childhood, and Frozen which are trademarked by DreamWorks Animation, William Joyce, and the Walt Disney Company respectively. The author of this story claims no ownership over them. The story the author is telling is of her own invention and it is not purported or believed to be part of the canon storyline. This story is made for entertainment purposes only. The author is not profiting financially from the creation and publication of this story.

* * *

**Slumber Party**

Jack woke to the sounds of the TV playing and the smells of popcorn, candy, Chinese take-out, and chocolate.

Kristoff was snoring loudly on the other couch with Anna tucked under his arm. She munched absentmindedly on popcorn, still very engrossed in their marathon of _The Lord of the Rings. _

Jack stretched, gasping when his fingertips brushed against something.  
Elsa.

He took a deep breath, steeling himself before leaning in to steal a kiss-on-the-cheek from the girl who fell asleep curled up in the corner of the sofa.

The girl he loved for years.

Maybe he'll tell her.

One day.

_Fin._

* * *

Thank you to:

**standasawitness and Irisrox **

for reviewing the last chapter!

**Until next time!**

Cordially,  
_EireneHarmonia_


	93. I Scream For

**Disclaimer:** This work of fan fiction uses characters from Rise of the Guardians, The Guardians of Childhood, and Frozen which are trademarked by DreamWorks Animation, William Joyce, and the Walt Disney Company respectively. The author of this story claims no ownership over them. The story the author is telling is of her own invention and it is not purported or believed to be part of the canon storyline. This story is made for entertainment purposes only. The author is not profiting financially from the creation and publication of this story.

* * *

**I Scream For**

"You're gonna love this place," Anna said when the sisters entered the quaint ice-cream shop.

"Welcome back, Anna" called a man with stark white-hair and bright blue-eyes. "And who's this?"

"This is my sister. Elsa meet Jack. He's the owner," Anna said.

Elsa waved shyly, trying to keep the blush down.

"A pleasure to meet you, Elsa. What can I get you, ladies?"

After taste testing every chocolate-y flavour (while stealing glances at the handsome man) Elsa reluctantly decided on the Triple Chocolate Fudge.

"Enjoy," Jack said, winking.

The sisters screamed when they saw the phone-number scribbled on Elsa's napkin.

_Fin._

* * *

**Author's Note:** WE ALL SCREAM FOR ICE CREAM! And for Jack's phone number.

Thank you to **standasawitness**.

Until next time!

Cordially,  
_EireneHarmonia_


	94. Tell Me In Blossoms

**Disclaimer:** This work of fan fiction uses characters from Rise of the Guardians, The Guardians of Childhood, and Frozen which are trademarked by DreamWorks Animation, William Joyce, and the Walt Disney Company respectively. The author of this story claims no ownership over them. The story the author is telling is of her own invention and it is not purported or believed to be part of the canon storyline. This story is made for entertainment purposes only. The author is not profiting financially from the creation and publication of this story.

* * *

**Tell Me In Blossoms**

"Bonjour, Mademoiselle," I greeted upon entering her flower shop.

"Bonjour, Monsieur Overland," she called. I wove through the maze of heady scents and fresh blossoms to find her standing by the window arranging a bouquet in red.

"For the last time, just 'Jack', Elsa," I said, standing by the table with her.

She smiled softly, tucking a strand of platinum-blonde behind her ear.

Something that I wish I could have done.

"The usual flowers for the restaurant, Monsieur Overland?"

"Your decision, Elsa."

She came back with stripped-carnations and purple-hyacinths.

_"No. Forgive me." _

I keep coming, hoping for a different answer.

_Fin._

* * *

**Language of Flowers:  
**Stripped Carnations: Refusal  
Purple Hyacinths: Please forgive me. I am sorry.

* * *

Author's Note: Another!

Thank you to:

**ElsaTheSnowQueen2, Free,** and **standasawitness **

for reviewing the last chapter!

**Until next time!**

Cordially,  
_EireneHarmonia_


	95. Haze

**Disclaimer:** This work of fan fiction uses characters from Rise of the Guardians, The Guardians of Childhood, and Frozen which are trademarked by DreamWorks Animation, William Joyce, and the Walt Disney Company respectively. The author of this story claims no ownership over them. The story the author is telling is of her own invention and it is not purported or believed to be part of the canon storyline. This story is made for entertainment purposes only. The author is not profiting financially from the creation and publication of this story.

* * *

**Haze**

"I've never seen such a handsome man lurking around my brothel before," said the woman. "To what do I owe the pleasure, Mister…"

"Frost, Detective Jack Frost," Jack replied, eyeing the woman's luxurious, silk _qipao,_ porcelain skin, and blonde-hair. "You don't look as though you belong here either, Miss…"

"Elsa," she purred. "I am the Madam. "What brings you here, Detective Frost?"

"I am here on an investigation."

"Of what?" she hummed, offering Jack a pipe. He declined, regrettably as he watched her light it.

"_Murder_."

She released a puff of smoke into his face. "Well, good luck, Detective Frost."

_Fin._

* * *

**Author's Note:** Here is another story! The themes are a little darker than my usual stuff? Well... I mean there is death in my other drabbles, but smoking opium and brothels? Now that's hitting another level (for me at least). Hope I didn't go too far guys... lemme know though if I did. I'll tone it down...

Thank you to:

**AurelianRebels, ElsaTheSnowQueen2**, **standasawitness**, and **Free**

for reviewing the last drabble!

**AurelianRebels:** I had such an intense background story in my head, but it's so difficult to flesh it out with merely 100 words. I think I am seriously limiting myself in developing character by just writing 100 word drabbles and I am playing it really safe with my characterization and character development in Ouverture... Eventually, I wanna broaden my horizons and dig deeper into what I can do and what I can do for these characters. Sorry, mini rant... thanks for your review! Will talk to you soon (and write more).

**ElsaTheSnowQueen2:** I am glad that that you enjoyed it!

**standasawitness:** I am really happy to be able to make your day better. It's kinda a goal I have with my writing, to bring people away from the real world and into my little fantasy world for even just a moment. To have accomplished that little bit for you makes me really happy. I hope to keep being able to do that for you!

Free: I am glad that you enjoying my work!

Until next time!

Cordially,  
_EireneHarmonia_


	96. Bad Joke

**Disclaimer:** This work of fan fiction uses characters from Rise of the Guardians, The Guardians of Childhood, and Frozen which are trademarked by DreamWorks Animation, William Joyce, and the Walt Disney Company respectively. The author of this story claims no ownership over them. The story the author is telling is of her own invention and it is not purported or believed to be part of the canon storyline. This story is made for entertainment purposes only. The author is not profiting financially from the creation and publication of this story.

* * *

**Bad Joke**

"What did the pirate say on his 80th birthday?"

"What."

"Aye matey!" Elsa yelled, complete with pointer-finger-pirate-hook. Jack blinked. "Do you get it? It sounds like eighty?"

"It's not funny!" Jack whined.

"I'm sorry!" Elsa wailed, "I'm not the funny one!"

"Then why are you telling me jokes?"

"Because I thought it would get your mind off of things! Who even gets chicken pox at 23?!"

"I do!" Jack yelled. "Now I am feeling itchy again."

"Oh no! Now what do we do?"

"Just kiss me!" Jack yelled.

"What?!"

"Kiss me! It'll make me forget."

"How does – "

"Elsa!"

"Okay!"

_Fin._

* * *

**Author's Note: **Another drabble written. I am trying to get one written per day, but as you guys maybe noticed, I didn't manage to get one written yesterday. I want to get one posted no matter if it's good or bad. It's good practice.

Thank you to:

**KenzoJelsa, Furiyan, SunriseImagination, ElsaTheSnowQueen, Irirox, AurelianRebels, **and** standasawitness **

for reviewing!

**KenzoJelsa**: I would love to Haze longer and develop it into a full short story. Perhaps in the future (after I finish the four projects in Ouverture I left hanging and the two projects here too...)

**Furiyan**: It's nice to see you back here again! But then again... I don't write very often either (am I throwing shade at myself?) also... I don't comment enough on noir heart... I'll be better... T_T

**SunriseImagination**: So... first of all... thanks for your comment and I am glad you enjoyed 'Offering'. Also, Nocturne will come out... eventually... hopefully before the summer ends... no promises... I am so bad with procrastination. I literally need a knife to the throat in order to get things done (or at least my grades on the line).  
This probably all sounds like a huge excuse, but since I already have so many projects going on in Ouverture, I feel as though opening up another short story to write will only leave more loose ends to tie up. Sonatina (my latest piece in Ouverture) started out as a drabble that just... grew... and there are so many pieces in the Muse et al series that I would really love to make longer in order to develop character and storyline. But, eventually, when I get enough of Nocturne done I might open up a drabble from Muse et al and write a short story about it... Thank you for your honest reply. Also... which drabble would you want to see fleshed out a bit more?

**ElsaTheSnowQueen:** Thank you so much! Ahaha. You say it's fine now, you never know what I might bring out next time (BRING ON THE GAME OF THRONES DRAMA! I mean... what?).

**Irirox:** Thank you for your comment! I am glad you are enjoying them. There is this whole world behind my eyes that I'd love to write for you, but it's so difficult to get it in 100 words. But I don't have enough of a storyline to make it longer... it's such a dilemma. Maybe I should start a new little thing, where it's pieces that are inbetween?

**AurelianRebels:** Thanks, Aurelian. This is exactly what I needed to hear and it's really the essential purpose of Muse et al. A lot of my writing is based on heavy description of things, and Muse et al really pushes me to pull back on going overboard and just having the bare essentials, which is good practice. But I totally see where it's lacking too and I want to grow and learn as a writer. PS: Requiem was one of my favourite pieces. Ahahahaha.

**standasawitness:** Thank you for your praise, standasawitness! It means a lot to me.

Until tomorrow!

With love,  
_Eirene_


	97. With Cake and Champagne

**Disclaimer:** This work of fan fiction uses characters from Rise of the Guardians, The Guardians of Childhood, and Frozen which are trademarked by DreamWorks Animation, William Joyce, and the Walt Disney Company respectively. The author of this story claims no ownership over them. The story the author is telling is of her own invention and it is not purported or believed to be part of the canon storyline. This story is made for entertainment purposes only. The author is not profiting financially from the creation and publication of this story.

* * *

**With Cake and Champagne**

Elsa watched as the clouds struck the window-glass with pelting droplets of rain. Her plans with Jack for a picnic at the park were ruined by the thunderstorm. She grumbled and buried herself underneath her covers again.

Suddenly, she heard a knock on the front door. When Elsa waddled her way down, she found Jack standing on her porch.

"I brought wine, Italian take-out, and pastries from that bakery you love."

"…"

"What? If we can't have a picnic outside then we do it inside."

"…"

"_What_, Elsa?"

"I love you, Jack."

"I love you too… and I'm really cold."

_Fin._

* * *

**Author's Note:** I am listening to old K-POP songs... and they're surprisingly inspirational... especially the MVs cause it's like a mini-movie slapped into 3 minutes! Anyway, I said that I'd write a drabble every day, but that didn't really happen. I am trying to keep up with my writing!

Thank you to:

**Furiyan, SunriseImagination, Free, **and** standasawitness **

for reviewing the last drabble!

Until next time!

Cordially,  
_Eirene_


	98. White Curtains

**Disclaimer:** This work of fan fiction uses characters from Rise of the Guardians, The Guardians of Childhood, and Frozen which are trademarked by DreamWorks Animation, William Joyce, and the Walt Disney Company respectively. The author of this story claims no ownership over them. The story the author is telling is of her own invention and it is not purported or believed to be part of the canon storyline. This story is made for entertainment purposes only. The author is not profiting financially from the creation and publication of this story.

* * *

**White Curtains**

What an _awful _day it's been. Jack took a late shift at the café last night and pulled an all-nighter finishing homework due today. Now he was running laps around the track in the _blistering _sun.

"Hey, Frostbite, you okay?" Aster asked, pulling up along aside the panting, white-haired teen. Jack didn't respond, Aster's face and the world were strangely blurry…

"Jack! Someone get the teacher!"

When Jack awoke, he saw a beautiful girl with blond-hair and blue eyes.

"You're awake," she said. He must have fainted. "I'll get the doctor."

…Maybe it won't be a bad day after all.

_Fin._

* * *

Until next time!

Cordially,  
_Eirene_


	99. In Other Words

**Disclaimer:** This work of fan fiction uses characters from Rise of the Guardians, The Guardians of Childhood, and Frozen which are trademarked by DreamWorks Animation, William Joyce, and the Walt Disney Company respectively. The author of this story claims no ownership over them. The story the author is telling is of her own invention and it is not purported or believed to be part of the canon storyline. This story is made for entertainment purposes only. The author is not profiting financially from the creation and publication of this story.

* * *

**In Other Words**

It was a rainy and lazy afternoon at the Arendelle residence.

Jack didn't feel like playing _Mario Kart_ with Anna and Kristoff but he didn't want to bother Elsa as she read.

So he settled by the grand piano in the Great Room.

"Do you play?" Elsa asked, joining him on the bench.

"No," Jack answered as she started a complex, classical piece. "Show off."

She laughed. "Sing, Jack."

"I don't –"

"Lies. Emma recorded you singing in the shower."

"Traitor_." _

"Just sing," Elsa urged and began playing a jazzy tune.

Jack took a breath. "_Fly me to the moon…"_

_Fin._

* * *

**Author's Note:** So, it has been raining a lot in my city as of late and I can't help but be a little inspired for some rainy day drabbles. In addition to that, I remembered that Chris Pine, the voice actor for our lovely hero Jack Frost, also sings... of course, muses spring after that thought. The song that Jack's singing and the title of drabble are the lyrics from Frank Sinatra's song _Fly Me To The Moon._

Thank you to:

**KenzoJelsa, Last Future of Embryo, ElsaTheSnowQueen2, and standasawitness **

for reviewing the last drabble.

**Until our next drabble (which would be our 100th)!**

Cordially,  
_Eirene_


	100. A Snowy Hello

**Disclaimer:** This work of fan fiction uses characters from Rise of the Guardians, The Guardians of Childhood, and Frozen which are trademarked by DreamWorks Animation, William Joyce, and the Walt Disney Company respectively. The author of this story claims no ownership over them. The story the author is telling is of her own invention and it is not purported or believed to be part of the canon storyline. This story is made for entertainment purposes only. The author is not profiting financially from the creation and publication of this story.

* * *

**A Snowy Hello**

Elsa always hated autumn.

The colours were too bright. _Too vibrant_. It saturated her photographs with a blinding fire.

Elsa stopped, stomping her foot in frustration as she fiddled around with her camera.

Suddenly, Elsa heard the crunching of leaves behind her. She spun around, clicking the shutter-release out of reflex.

It was just a man.

As he walked away, Elsa called it a day.

That night, Elsa found herself staring at the photographs of the man. Now realizing that he had brilliant white-hair and wore a pale-blue hoodie in the middle of the copper-and-scarlet forest.

She found her muse.

_Fin._

* * *

**Author's Note:** Sorry guys. It's been a while... I just kind of lost motivation to write for a little while that and... I couldn't come up with an appropriate story for my 100th drabble. But I am back at it now and with Autumn (and Halloween) coming up, I got a lot of plans and inspiration. =D Though it may be Elsa's most hated season, it's MY favourite. If there are any AU's that you guys want to see, hit me up. It can be anything from zombies to vampires to bakeries. I love to hear from you!

Thank you to:

**ElsaTheSnowQueen2, Furiyan, Last Future of Embryo, and standasawitness **

for reviewing the last drabble!

We hit 100 drabbles guys! Thank you for being interested in my stuff that I decide to write 100 of these things. Can't wait to write more!

**ElsaTheSnowQueen:** I can totally see Elsa as being quite musical. And thank you so much for your praise and support as usual. You never fail to show up even when I take loooong breaks.

**Furiyan:** I went on a huge YouTube spree and decided to look up absolutely every song that Chris Pine has sang (my favourite is still AGONYYYY!)

**Last Future of Embryo:** Thank you so much for the praise! And Jack is a man of many hidden talents ahaha. I am 100% with you with starting a drabble story for your fandom! If anything it's a great writing exercise, you'll enjoy it!

**standasawitness:** I was listening to the song on repeat for hours after writing that drabble, ahaha! Thank you so much for your praise!

Until next time!

**Please follow, favourite, and review!**

Cordially,  
_EireneHarmonia_


	101. Something Blue

**Disclaimer:** This work of fan fiction uses characters from Rise of the Guardians, The Guardians of Childhood, and Frozen which are trademarked by DreamWorks Animation, William Joyce, and the Walt Disney Company respectively. The author of this story claims no ownership over them. The story the author is telling is of her own invention and it is not purported or believed to be part of the canon storyline. This story is made for entertainment purposes only. The author is not profiting financially from the creation and publication of this story.

* * *

**Something Blue**

The sky darkened to black when Jack landed on the streets of Norway that evening. The nights were getting colder as winter came to settle. Everyone was dressed in thick-jackets.

"Aren't you cold?"

Jack looked up to see a beautiful woman with a thick-braid of platinum-blonde.

Her eyes bore down on him.

"You-you _can see me_?"

"Of course I can," she replied. Jack pulled at his thin shirt.

He didn't feel cold.

She suddenly pulled her pale-blue hoodie over her head and handed it to Jack.

"But –"

"Just in case."

He wasn't cold. But Jack put it on anyway.

* * *

**Author's Note:** And that's the story of how Jack got his signature hoodie. =D

Until next time!

**Please follow, favourite, and review!**

Cordially,  
_Eirene_


	102. Over Cookies and Tea

**Disclaimer:** This work of fan fiction uses characters from Rise of the Guardians, The Guardians of Childhood, and Frozen which are trademarked by DreamWorks Animation, William Joyce, and the Walt Disney Company respectively. The author of this story claims no ownership over them. The story the author is telling is of her own invention and it is not purported or believed to be part of the canon storyline. This story is made for entertainment purposes only. The author is not profiting financially from the creation and publication of this story.

* * *

**Over Cookies and Tea**

The door-chime sung softly as Elsa ducked into the new bakery on the street to avoid the pouring autumn rain. The smell of chocolate and butter hummed and she struggled not to moan out loud. Maybe she'll grab a cookie.

"Welcome, what can I… Elsa?"

She turned to see a man with a streak of flour across his face and hair dyed just as white.

"J-Jack?" Jack Overland. An old friend of hers in college… and her crush for all those years.

"Come sit and let's catch up! Can I get you anything?"

Maybe she'll grab a cookie. Or three.

_Fin._

* * *

**Author's Note: **Another autumn themed one. Summer's not even over yet and I am riding the train of rain, sweaters, tea, coffee, pumpkins, and HALLOWEEN! =D

Thank you to:

**Free and standasawitness**

for reviewing!

Free: Thank you so much for coming back to enjoy my writing!

standasawitness: Thank you for being so welcoming on my return! I am glad you are enjoying the pieces. I am trying to get one out every day. But I'm heading back to university again so things will start to get more busy. BUT I WILL TRY! Don't thank me. THANK YOU for coming and supporting me.

Until next time!

**Please follow, **favourite**, and review!**

Cordially,  
_EireneHarmonia_


	103. Cruising Down the Coast

**Disclaimer:** This work of fan fiction uses characters from Rise of the Guardians, The Guardians of Childhood, and Frozen which are trademarked by DreamWorks Animation, William Joyce, and the Walt Disney Company respectively. The author of this story claims no ownership over them. The story the author is telling is of her own invention and it is not purported or believed to be part of the canon storyline. This story is made for entertainment purposes only. The author is not profiting financially from the creation and publication of this story.

* * *

**Cruising Down the Coast**

Jack sat in the passenger seat with Elsa at the wheel. In the back were Kristoff and Anna who were fast asleep underneath the heaps of blankets they'd brought.

The four of them decided to drive down to Los Angeles and spend a few days at Disney Land before summer ended.

Jack stifled a yawn. The warm summer heat was lulling him to sleep and Elsa's choice of a playlist wasn't helping.

But as she tapped the steering wheel in rhythm with her index finger, Jack could hear her humming to the melody.

And for this reason, Jack stayed awake.

_Fin._

* * *

**Author's Note:** What was Elsa's choice of playlist on this road trip? How about a little Lana Del Rey? =D

Thank you to:

**standasawitness, Last Future of Embryo, Kyu-Ay-Ei-99, KenzoFan, Free, and yellowlightning**

for reviewing the last chapter!

**standasawitness:** Thank you so much (once again and as always)!

**Last Future of Embryo:** Oh my gosh, the temptation was real when I was trying to write that drabble too! Ahaha. Congratulations on the new story! Keep me posted on how's it's going!

**Kyu-Ay-Ei-99:** Arigatou gozaimasu!

**KenzoFan:** I might go back and see which ones would I attempt to make into a little longer of a story. There are at least 50 different storylines in _Muse et al _that I could choose from so... let me know which one tickles your fancy. =D

**Free:** Thank you so much for your comments, Free. =D I will definitely consider some more action drabbles, we can't all have cutesy, sugary stories for Autumn. Besides, Halloween is coming up. =P

**yellowlightning**: Thank you so much! I'll see where I could possibly take this piece, especially considering my longer series of longer pieces (_Ouverture in Snow) _already has a story taking place in a coffee shop setting. But! We shall see.

Thank you so much once again, guys!

Until next time!

**Please follow, favourite, and review**!

Cordially,  
_Eirene_


	104. éphémère

**Disclaimer:** This work of fan fiction uses characters from Rise of the Guardians, The Guardians of Childhood, and Frozen which are trademarked by DreamWorks Animation, William Joyce, and the Walt Disney Company respectively. The author of this story claims no ownership over them. The story the author is telling is of her own invention and it is not purported or believed to be part of the canon storyline. This story is made for entertainment purposes only. The author is not profiting financially from the creation and publication of this story.

* * *

**éphémère**

"From the beginning, please, Jack," Elsa puffed breathlessly as she crossed the floor. Jack nodded his silent understanding and placed his fingers on the piano keys again. He started softly at first before building up the playful staccato notes_. _He kept trying to peel his eyes away from the piano, trying to steal glances at the beautiful principal dancer as she practiced.

Elsa's pale-blonde hair was falling out of its usual neat twist at the nape of her neck and her cheeks were flushed pink from exertion.

But she was glowing.

Radiant and ethereal as the Sugar Plum Fairy herself.

_Fin._

* * *

**Author's Note: **I might turn this into a longer piece *cough cough* CHRISTMAS *cough*.

Thank you to:

**KenzoFan** and **ElsaTheSnowQueen2 **

for reviewing the last chapter!

**KenzoFan: **I noticed in like every single one of my drabbles, Jack is always hopelessly in love. Ahaha. Thank you for the comment!

**ElsatheSnowQueen2:** Thank you so much for your reviews! Hope you're enjoying it!

Until next time!

**Please follow, favourite, and review!**

Cordially,  
_EireneHarmonia_


	105. Whisper

**Disclaimer:** This work of fan fiction uses characters from Rise of the Guardians, The Guardians of Childhood, and Frozen which are trademarked by DreamWorks Animation, William Joyce, and the Walt Disney Company respectively. The author of this story claims no ownership over them. The story the author is telling is of her own invention and it is not purported or believed to be part of the canon storyline. This story is made for entertainment purposes only. The author is not profiting financially from the creation and publication of this story.

* * *

**Whisper**

"She's beautiful, isn't she?" a man asked Jack as he admired the painting.

But Jack could hear his heart beating in his ear.

Shivers running down his spine.

His hot breath became a cloudy puff in the cold museum air.

_Portrait of Queen Elsa of Arendelle  
1876_

"Ya, sure," Jack agreed. But the portrait unsettled him and despite the warm September afternoon the tips of his fingers felt colder than ice.

He couldn't stare at her eyes any longer.

But if he knew if he broke his gaze, her eyes would follow him.

As they always do in his dreams.

_Fin._

* * *

**Author's Note: **Portraits of people give me the creeps sometimes.

Thank you to:

**Last Future of Embryo, Free, and standasawitness **

for reviewing the last chapter.

**Last Future of Embryo:** You got that right, Jack's a man in love. I'm glad that things are going well for you! I'm not familiar with those fandoms (yet) but maybe in the future I'll check it out! Thank you so much for your praise!

**Free:** I like the idea of love from a distance too. It's so beautifully translated into words, I find. And yes, you totally understood me right. I might continue with that piece.

**standasawitness:** I did not think of the blanket thing at all. That's what I love about having readers see more than what I see as an author. Your interpretation is beautiful and I love it and I wish I thought of it first. But I just had blankets because last time I went on a road trip, blankets make great pillows. And yes! This will definitely be longer. Probably posted in a couple months... especially knowing how long I take to write.

Until next time!

Please follow, favourite, and review!

Cordially  
_EireneHarmonia_


	106. Breakfast in Bed

**Disclaimer:** This work of fan fiction uses characters from Rise of the Guardians, The Guardians of Childhood, and Frozen which are trademarked by DreamWorks Animation, William Joyce, and the Walt Disney Company respectively. The author of this story claims no ownership over them. The story the author is telling is of her own invention and it is not purported or believed to be part of the canon storyline. This story is made for entertainment purposes only. The author is not profiting financially from the creation and publication of this story.

* * *

**Breakfast in Bed**

Elsa snuck into Jack's apartment one Sunday afternoon. He was nowhere in-sight despite the afternoon sun but she knew that she'd find him asleep in bed.

He always slept poorly when the months transitioned from summer to autumn and nights were not cool enough for him.

So Elsa decided to surprise him, making a brunch of pancakes, sausages, and coffee.

When she brought the tray into the bedroom, Jack rose like the dead, grumbling before the smell of coffee hit his senses and the sight of his girlfriend lit up his face.

"…I love you."

"I know," Elsa replied, laughing.

_Fin._

* * *

**Author's Note: **I wish someone will serve me breakfast in bed, lols.

Thank you to:

**KenzoFan, standasawitness, and AurelianRebels**

for reviewing the last chapter!

**KenzoFan:** Ahaha! I am glad that I could give you such strong feels! I have achieved my duty as an author!

**standasawitness:** There is so much ambiguity in these short pieces, so many directions that it could go and the endless opportunities that I have to expand this piece intimidates me (despite creating this scenario myself). Thank you so much! It's alright, it's not rude! I love to have a community where we can all discuss things together I love the concept as well and it inspires so much of my writing as well. Thank you for pointing out to me, having someone else describe the concept only inspires me more. =D

**AurelianRebels:** There are endless opportunities! I'll be looking into expanding this piece as a Halloween story as well (as well as the other many random ideas that run through this brain of mine). Promise, no necrophilia... ahahah.

Until next time!

**Please follow, favourite, and review!**

Cordially,  
_EireneHarmonia_


	107. Denouement

**Disclaimer:** This work of fan fiction uses characters from Rise of the Guardians, The Guardians of Childhood, and Frozen which are trademarked by DreamWorks Animation, William Joyce, and the Walt Disney Company respectively. The author of this story claims no ownership over them. The story the author is telling is of her own invention and it is not purported or believed to be part of the canon storyline. This story is made for entertainment purposes only. The author is not profiting financially from the creation and publication of this story.

* * *

**Denouement**

When the physician finally left the Queen's chambers, Jack swooped in again from the balcony-window, immediately returning to his place by Elsa's bed.

"Elsa?" Jack called and leaned down to kiss her fevered brow. Her eyes fluttered open weakly and she smiled softly.

"My love…" she rasped. "…I think it's time."

Jack bit his lip, gathering Elsa's cold fingers in his hands.

"I'm here. I won't ever leave you," he said.

"I love you," she whispered.

"I love you too, I always will. Rest now, my love."

"Thank you, for everything, Jack."

* * *

"_The Queen is dead! Long live Queen Anna."_

_Fin._

* * *

Until next time.

Cordially  
_EireneHarmonia_


	108. Song of Lovers

**Disclaimer:** This work of fan fiction uses characters from Rise of the Guardians, The Guardians of Childhood, and Frozen which are trademarked by DreamWorks Animation, William Joyce, and the Walt Disney Company respectively. The author of this story claims no ownership over them. The story the author is telling is of her own invention and it is not purported or believed to be part of the canon storyline. This story is made for entertainment purposes only. The author is not profiting financially from the creation and publication of this story.

* * *

**Song of Lovers**

Jack sighed, the smell of incense always lingered in the palace. But now, there was another scent that filled his senses.

Elsa's perfume.

He lay by her side. So close that he could hear her breaths. So close that silk-sleeves of her dress brushed against his cheek.

He closed his eyes, imagining how gracefully she moves as she plucks the strings of the _guzheng_. Oh, how he wished that she played those songs of love _for _him instead of just… for him.

But that was just his fantasy, for he was the crown prince and she was a court musician.

_Fin._

* * *

**Author's Note**: I have been highly inspired by the Tang Dynasty of China and I have a serious craving for Jelsa AU's in that world. There might be more coming, there might not be. I hope you guys enjoy it though!

Thank you to:

**standasawitness, rokusan23, Last Future of Embryo, **and** Free**

for reviewing!

**standasawitness:** It's so difficult to produce a good story with only 100 words and there is little or no background that I can give. It was a "Jack never dies and Elsa's mortal story" plus the idea that Elsa died young of an illness because Anna took her throne.

**rokusan23:** Beeecaauuuseeeeee. Sorry. Ahaha.

**Last Future of Embryo:** I am glad you enjoyed it!

**Free:** BWAHAHAHAA! Sorry, Free! I love giving my readers feels though. I hope you'll keep sticking around for more!

Until next time!

**Please follow, favourite, and review!**

Cordially,  
_EireneHarmonia_


	109. Kogarashi

**Disclaimer:** This work of fan fiction uses characters from Rise of the Guardians, The Guardians of Childhood, and Frozen which are trademarked by DreamWorks Animation, William Joyce, and the Walt Disney Company respectively. The author of this story claims no ownership over them. The story the author is telling is of her own invention and it is not purported or believed to be part of the canon storyline. This story is made for entertainment purposes only. The author is not profiting financially from the creation and publication of this story.

* * *

**Kogarashi**

He waited in the throne room, kneeling on red-carpeted floors anticipating _her_ arrival. His hands were clammy and he could barely breathe: the room was filled with the foggy mist of incense.

Jack: son of the Emperor of Shuang and an Imperial Consort.

The Second Prince, but never to take the throne for his mother was a concubine.

Reduced to a political chess piece.

Now he stood before the court of another country, prepared to marry for the sake of an alliance.

He hated this.

"Presenting, Her Imperial Highness, the Empress of Arendaru!"

But there was no turning back now.

__Fin.__

* * *

_Kogarashi: a cold North wind that blows at the beginning of winter_

_Shuang: is pinyin for frost in Chinese (I think)_

_Arendaru: is the romaji for Arendelle in Japanese._

* * *

**Author's Note:** Oh my gosh. This is originally was just supposed to be a short little drabble that I started yesterday evening. Then it grew into FIVE parts. And then I gave up and decided just to create a longer piece for it. You'll be seeing Tang Dynasty / East Asian Royalty Jelsa soon, hopefully.

Thank you to:

**standasawitness and Kenzofan **

for reviewing!

**standasawitness: **Awe! Thank you so much for your praise, standasawitness. There will definitely be more Tang Inspirations (I'm taking a Chinese Literature course in university and a Japanese Civilization course, I won't be leaving East Asia anytime soon).

**KenzoFan:** I really like reversing some the roles, ahaha. I am glad you enjoyed it!

Until next time!

**Please follow, favourite, and review!**

Cordially,**  
** _EireneHarmonia_


	110. In the Waters Below

**Disclaimer:** This work of fan fiction uses characters from Rise of the Guardians, The Guardians of Childhood, and Frozen which are trademarked by DreamWorks Animation, William Joyce, and the Walt Disney Company respectively. The author of this story claims no ownership over them. The story the author is telling is of her own invention and it is not purported or believed to be part of the canon storyline. This story is made for entertainment purposes only. The author is not profiting financially from the creation and publication of this story.

* * *

**In the Waters Below**

Jack wasted no time exploring the beaches of the island when his ship docked on the shores of the Caribbean. When he happened on a hidden cove with calm, clear, blue waters, Jack was quick to tear off his shirt and boots, leaving only his breeches as he dived with a mighty yell.

The salt burned his eyes, but he caught a glimpse of a fish with thin fins in a blue-green hue.

He blinked, turning to catch another glance at the beautiful creature.

Pale human skin.

A halo of blonde hair.

It wasn't a fish.

It was a mermaid. Threat

_Fin._

* * *

**Author's Note:** Mermaids!

Thank you to:

**katara0301, Last Future of Embryo, AurelianRebels, ElsaTheSnowQueen2,** and **joanneflss**

for reviewing the last chapter.

**katara0301:** Thanks! I am glad you're enjoying them cause I enjoy writing them!

**Last Future of Embryo:** Thank you! There will be a larger story posted on _Ouverture in Snow_ in the future.

**AurelianRebels:** Thank you so much! I forgot that you could help!

**ElsaTheSnowQueen2:** Thank you for reviewing absolutely every chapter! Ahaha!

**joanneflss:** Haha. I don't specialise in Chinese culture or Japanese culture. I have a Bachelor of Kinesiology though I am very interested in Japanese and Chinese culture. I am also part Chinese as well. Thank you for reviewing!

Until next time!

**Please follow, favourite, and review!**

Cordially,  
_EireneHarmonia_


	111. The Show Must Go On

**Disclaimer:** This work of fan fiction uses characters from Rise of the Guardians, The Guardians of Childhood, and Frozen which are trademarked by DreamWorks Animation, William Joyce, and the Walt Disney Company respectively. The author of this story claims no ownership over them. The story the author is telling is of her own invention and it is not purported or believed to be part of the canon storyline. This story is made for entertainment purposes only. The author is not profiting financially from the creation and publication of this story.

* * *

**The Show Must Go On**

The sound of sharp-metal caught his fading attention.

When the fog in his eyes cleared, he saw her holding a dagger in her hand.

His eyes widened as she tossed the knife towards him.

He yelled, trying desperately to pull his body away – only to find himself tied to a panel.

"What are you doing?!" he asked.

"Performing," she replied. "You're my new assistant, remember Jack? And it seems as though I made a mistake."

He winced, noticing a burning pain blooming on his cheek.

"Oh well, the show must go on," she said, pulling another knife from her belt.

Fin.

* * *

Until tomorrow guys!

Cordially,  
_EireneHarmonia_


	112. For Wine-Coloured Days

**Disclaimer:** This work of fan fiction uses characters from Rise of the Guardians, The Guardians of Childhood, and Frozen which are trademarked by DreamWorks Animation, William Joyce, and the Walt Disney Company respectively. The author of this story claims no ownership over them. The story the author is telling is of her own invention, and it is not purported or believed to be part of the canon storyline. This story is made for entertainment purposes only. The author is not profiting financially from the creation and publication of this story.

* * *

**For Wine-Coloured Days**

"You need to leave, Jack," Elsa said as she pulled him into the backseat of the black sedan.

"_What?_"

"The Families have started a war. It's too dangerous for you to stay."

"What about you?!"

"I am the Don of the Arendelle Family," she said.

"I can't leave without you."

"But I cannot abandon the Family," she said. "The driver will take you to the airport. I'll come find you when it's over."

He moved quickly, pulling her close and pressing his lips against hers.

"_I love you_," he whispered.

She didn't answer.

Because her '_I love you_' meant '_goodbye_'.

_Fin._

* * *

**Author's Note:** Bonus points for whoever knows the song in which the title of this piece is referencing too. Makes it easier when you are aware that this piece is inspired by _The Godfather. _My last piece was supposed to be like 'Elsa the magnificent knife thrower and poor Jack decided to be her assistant and really didn't know what he was getting himself into' but... that didn't turn out the way I wanted it to..

Thank you to:

**standasawitness, ElsaTheSnowQueen2, and Last Future of Embryo**

for reviewing the last chapter!

**standasawitness: **Wait, what is right. I don't want even to go back and read it. I tried to do a creepy circus sort of theme, and it didn't work out the way I planned.

**ElsaTheSnowQueen2**: Thank you so much for your praise!

**Last Future of Embryo:** Ahahah! I definitely failed in my last piece. I really wanted it to be like a sarcastic 'oops'. Like Elsa didn't make a mistake. She's aiming to maim. Ahaha. But I hope you enjoyed it anyway!

Until next time!

**Please follow, favourite, and review!**

Cordially,  
_EireneHarmonia_


	113. Daydream

**Disclaimer:** This work of fan fiction uses characters from Rise of the Guardians, The Guardians of Childhood, and Frozen which are trademarked by DreamWorks Animation, William Joyce, and the Walt Disney Company respectively. The author of this story claims no ownership over them. The story the author is telling is of her own invention and it is not purported or believed to be part of the canon storyline. This story is made for entertainment purposes only. The author is not profiting financially from the creation and publication of this story.

* * *

**Daydream**

"Arendal Castle," Aster said as he and Jack wandered through the halls of the old castle. "Famous for being haunted by the ghost of the Ice Queen Elsa."

"Ghost, did you say?" Jack asked.

"Don't get any ideas –"

"Wait, did you see that?" Jack snapped.

"Ha. I am not falling for that, mate."

"No," Jack insisted, following a retreating figure into the throne room. "I'm not kidding you – "

Then the doors slammed behind him.

His breath suddenly came in cloudlike fogs.

He turned to see a woman.

_Elsa._

"_Hello, Jack Frost_," she whispered. "_I've been waiting for you_."

_Fin._

* * *

Author's Note: My ideas are getting less and less creative. Sorry guys, the juices aren't flowing! But I do want to write something everyday!

Thank you to**:**

**KenzoFan, standasawitness, and Free**

for reviewing the last chapter!

**KenzoFan:** Thank you for the compliment. The last sentence could be read as both depending upon how you, the reader, reads it. =D Confusing. Sorry.

**standasawitness:** Great! I'll continue to write in order to improve. I'm really happy with your honest comments though. And thank you!

**Free:** Haha! I am glad you liked it. Yes, in 'For Wine-Coloured Days' Jack is a civilian or an outsider to Elsa's criminal gang life. I really like roll reversals in my stories. Why can't the guy be the damsel in distress sometimes? They can always save each other. =D

Until next time!

**Please follow, favourite, and review!**

Cordially,  
_EireneHarmonia_


	114. Black Bargain

**Disclaimer:** This work of fan fiction uses characters from Rise of the Guardians, The Guardians of Childhood, and Frozen which are trademarked by DreamWorks Animation, William Joyce, and the Walt Disney Company respectively. The author of this story claims no ownership over them. The story the author is telling is of her own invention and it is not purported or believed to be part of the canon storyline. This story is made for entertainment purposes only. The author is not profiting financially from the creation and publication of this story.

* * *

**Black Bargain**

"Ah, forbidden love_._" Kozmotis Pitch scoffed, brandishing an ebony dagger in his hands. "To think that the _cold _Prince of Winter has fallen for a mortal human."

"Jack," she whispered, "Run he'll kill –"

But her words were cut short, as Nightmare King wrapped his tendrils of shadows tighter around the young woman's throat.

"No. Stop!" Jack yelled. "Alright – alright. Whatever you want – I'll give it to you."

"Your powers, for her life."

Jack quickly tossed the conduit of his powers to Pitch in one swift, thoughtless motion. "There. It's yours. Just. _Just let her go_."

Pitch grinned.

_"__No."_

"ELSA!"

_Fin._

* * *

**Author's Note: **I love Pitch as a character. Not because he's voice actor was Jude Law... or anything.

Thank you to:

**KenzoFan, Furiyan, standasawitness, and Last Future of Embryo **

for your kind words and review!

**KenzoFan: **Glad you enjoyed it!

**Furiyan:** Hi again, old friend! Which story is that?! I'd like to read it. And I'd like to write every day, it _Muse et al. _is practice ground for me and writing 100 words every day exercises my writing skills. =D

**standasawitness: **I wish I could answer those questions right now! There are so many what-ifs and not enough time to answer them! Turning these muses into a full fleshed out piece is taking ages. Ahaha, my Tang Dynasty piece is just getting longer and longer and longer! Ahaha. Soon! SOON! I will pick and choose!

**Last Future of Embryo: **I wish I could do more with the mafia AU. I'll look into it. I really enjoyed it. But I need to do more research on the criminal organisation of Mafia. More GHOST STORIES! Halloween is coming up. =D

Until next time!

Cordially,  
_EireneHarmonia_


	115. Trembling

**Disclaimer:** This work of fan fiction uses characters from Rise of the Guardians, The Guardians of Childhood, and Frozen which are trademarked by DreamWorks Animation, William Joyce, and the Walt Disney Company respectively. The author of this story claims no ownership over them. The story the author is telling is of her own invention and it is not purported or believed to be part of the canon storyline. This story is made for entertainment purposes only. The author is not profiting financially from the creation and publication of this story.

* * *

**Trembling**

Red-orange leaves tumbled down from the tree, falling into the quiet blue-green waters below.

"You're going to fall, Jack," she warned, watching me walk barefooted across a thinning tree-branch.

"Relax, Elsa," I laughed.

I wobbly put one foot in front of the other.

The branch cracked under my weight.

And down I fell.

_Black._

My throat burned.

Soft lips.

Then the taste of red-cinnamon gum.

A gasp of air: her orange-blossom perfume.

I opened my eyes to blue speckled with ripples of green: her irises.

She hovered above me.

Cheeks flushed. Hair wet.

"Oh thank god," she panted. "_Thank god_."

_Fin._

* * *

**Author's Note: **ANOTHER! My attempt at 'prose-poetry'. Probably won't be trying again...

Thank you to:

**AurelianRebels, joanneflss, ElsaTheSnowQueen2, Furiyan, standasawitness, Free, and Last Future of Embryo**

for reviewing the last chapter!

**AurelianRebels:** Really? I never watched Love, Actually but I just checked out the trailer, and I have no idea how you connected that with The Godfather. But hey! I'm willing to check out the original soundtrack!

**joanneflss:** I prefer villains too. Between you and me, I really liked Hans as a character. =P What? I didn't say anything.

**ElsaTheSnowQueen2:** Thank you so much for reviewing!

**Furiyan**: I definitely will try to take care of myself. Hahaha... ha...ha.

**standasawitness:** Thank you! I like your constructive feedback when you tell me what you like! Remember also to tell me what you dislike! =D

**Free:** You and me, pal. We both like our tragedies a little too much. Ahaha. The feels!

**Last Future of Embryo:** Damn, Pitch! Back at it again with the troublemaking! Ahaha. I watched ROTG twice on the plane to London, England and man, Pitch is GREAT!

Until next chapter!

**Please, follow, favourite, and review!**

Cordially,  
_EireneHarmonia_


	116. Unexpected

**Disclaimer:** This work of fan fiction uses characters from Rise of the Guardians, The Guardians of Childhood, and Frozen which are trademarked by DreamWorks Animation, William Joyce, and the Walt Disney Company respectively. The author of this story claims no ownership over them. The story the author is telling is of her own invention, and it is not purported or believed to be part of the canon storyline. This story is made for entertainment purposes only. The author is not profiting financially from the creation and publication of this story.

* * *

**Unexpected**

It was a lazy night for Elsa. She was just about to head to bed when a knock came at her door. "Elsa?" called a familiar voice.

It was her new neighbour, Jack. He always greeted her with a smile.

"Elsa, could you, uh, open up please?"

She quickly got up and upon pulling her door open, she saw him.  
Blood caked his white-hair.

Dirt covered his black shirt.

"Find the agent and kill him!" called a man from down the stairs.

"That would be me," Jack said with a smile. "Let me in, please?"

There goes her lazy night.

_Fin._

* * *

**Author's Note: **I am running out of ideas. .

Thank you to:

**joanneflss, Free,** and **standasawitness **

for reviewing the last chapter!

Until the next chapter!

**Please follow, favourite, and review!**

Cordially,  
_EireneHarmonia_


	117. Love is Blindness

**Disclaimer:** This work of fan fiction uses characters from Rise of the Guardians, The Guardians of Childhood, and Frozen which are trademarked by DreamWorks Animation, William Joyce, and the Walt Disney Company respectively. The author of this story claims no ownership over them. The story the author is telling is of her own invention and it is not purported or believed to be part of the canon storyline. This story is made for entertainment purposes only. The author is not profiting financially from the creation and publication of this story.

* * *

**Love is Blindness**

The house was quiet.

Jack was alone.

Well, save the pleasant company of a half-empty decanter of cognac.

Jack turned groggily when the front door opened, watching through bleary eyes as his wife tiptoed into the kitchen.

She jumped in surprise.

"J-Jack, you're home."

"Elsa," he greeted dully, he took another swig before wobbling towards her.

She stepped backwards until her back pressed against the wall.

He leant down, pushing her blonde hair over her shoulder and trailing kisses up her neck.

_"Jack?"_

Her perfume lingered on her skin, and there was another scent too: cologne.

But it wasn't his.

_Fin._

* * *

**Author's Note:** Something a little darker. Title is taken from U2's song 'Love is Blindness'. Sorry I didn't write an update yesterday. I had an exam this morning for one of my courses and desperately needed last minute cram time. I'll try to keep this up for as long as I can (while style working on my other numerous projects...)

Thank you to:

**Strike Faster than Starlight, AurelianRebels, Furiyan, ElsaTheSnowQueen2, standasawitness,** and **Free **

for reviewing the last chapter!

**Strike Faster than Starlight:** Thank you for your reviews! I am glad you enjoyed them!

**AurelianRebels:** Yeah... I should probably get working on those soon. Hopefully, I'll find time to work on it this week before I get swamped with the work of a full course load. _Muse et al _is a really good reprieve for me, whereas with the pieces in Ouverture require some thought because I really need to work out what I want to do in each. Takes a little bit of time, but I really don't wanna post something that I am not satisfied with... .

**Furiyan:** Ooh, was it that movie with Tom Cruise and Cameron Dias? I haven't watched it but reading the plotline on Wikipedia is definitely peaking my interest. I'll be checking that out real soon. =D Angst drabbles, yep. Here we go back down that dark, dark path... but it's autumn, where are all my pumpkin spices? Ahaha.

**ElsaTheSnowQueen2:** Jack did many things. =P Thanks for your review!

**standasawitness:** I have a tendency of wasting a lot of time browsing through Tumblr for prompts... and not enough time actually writing it. If you have any music to suggest, I'd be up for that. This piece was really inspired by U2's song.

**Free:** Hmmm... I am gonna say he's the good agent for now. But you never know, I've always liked the bad guys more. =D

Until the next drabble!

**Please follow, favourite, and review!**

Cordially,  
_Eirene_


	118. In Promises to the Wind

**Disclaimer:** This work of fan fiction uses characters from Rise of the Guardians, The Guardians of Childhood, and Frozen which are trademarked by DreamWorks Animation, William Joyce, and the Walt Disney Company respectively. The author of this story claims no ownership over them. The story the author is telling is of her own invention and it is not purported or believed to be part of the canon storyline. This story is made for entertainment purposes only. The author is not profiting financially from the creation and publication of this story.

* * *

**Promises to the Wind**

_"I love you," she whispered against his skin, pulling him closer. "I want to spend the rest of my life with you." _

_"And I want too as well," he said, each word broken by the pause of a kiss. _

"Lady Elsa, you have a telegram."

"Thank you."

_"Let's run away," she said. "Get married." _

_"No. I've already enlisted," he said. "When I return as from the war, I'll ask for your hand in marriage. Properly." _

Miss Elsa Arendelle,

We deeply regret to inform you that Private Jackson Overland-Frost was officially reported as killed in action.

_"Alright, promise me, Jack."_

_"Promise."_

_Fin._

* * *

**Author's Note:** Inspired by Carrie Underwood's "Just a Dream".

Wow. I have never felt so uncomfortable writing a piece before... Death doesn't bother me (in writing), I've killed off characters before. It's just, I have a tendency of romanticising death and the sort of romanticising of war... feels so... off... sorry guys. If I learnt anything from this is that I went past my comfort zone (which is good practice for a writer), and I learnt that the topic of war is probably not something I'd like to address again. At least, not in this stage of my life and in this context.

Cordially,  
_Eirene_


	119. Guardian

**Disclaimer:** This work of fan fiction uses characters from Rise of the Guardians, The Guardians of Childhood, and Frozen which are trademarked by DreamWorks Animation, William Joyce, and the Walt Disney Company respectively. The author of this story claims no ownership over them. The story the author is telling is of her own invention and it is not purported or believed to be part of the canon storyline. This story is made for entertainment purposes only. The author is not profiting financially from the creation and publication of this story.

* * *

**Guardian**

When Jack, the heir to Frost Corporations, was heading home in the early morning hours, he was confronted by a man.

"What do we have here?" the man grabbed a fistful of the CEO-to-be's white-hair.

And before Jack knew it, he was surrounded by several other men.

"Take him down and take everything."

Suddenly a figure-in-black came.

Punches, grunts, and broken bones.

The man let go of Jack, and they all ran, screaming.

"Forgive my tardiness, Mr. Overland."

"No need, Elsa," Jack replied, brushing dirt off his suit.

She bowed, before returning to the shadows.

Elsa.

His bodyguard.

His guardian.

_Fin._

* * *

**Author's Note:** Another drabble. I am going to take a short break from writing drabbles just to finish my East Asia-inspired piece. Hope to see you all on Ouverture soon!

Until next time!

**Please follow, favourite, and review!**

Cordially,  
_EireneHarmonia_


	120. Halloween One: Beneath the Waters

**Disclaimer:** This work of fan fiction uses characters from Rise of the Guardians, The Guardians of Childhood, and Frozen which are trademarked by DreamWorks Animation, William Joyce, and the Walt Disney Company respectively. The author of this story claims no ownership over them. The story the author is telling is of her own invention and it is not purported or believed to be part of the canon storyline. This story is made for entertainment purposes only. The author is not profiting financially from the creation and publication of this story.

* * *

**Halloween: One  
_Beneath the Waters_**

_Long ago, there was a boy named Jack Frost who drowned in the Burgess Lake._

* * *

"Hi," said a boy with white-hair, pale-skin, and hollowed blue-eyes.

The young girl hesitated, "Hello…"

"Whatcha doing?"

"I wanted to play in the snow," she said.

"The best snow is down by the lake, wanna see?" the boy asked.

The girl nodded.

"What's your name?"

"Elsa," she replied.

"I'm _Jack Frost_."

* * *

_He returned, but as an angry ghost luring children and dragging them into the depths of the frozen lake to join his rotting corpse. _

_You mustn't go near the lake. _

_Especially on Hollow's Eve._

_Fin._

* * *

**Author's Note:** Ah, Halloween's back and thus, returns _Muse et al_ for a seven drabbles leading up to Halloween when I will FINALLY write a chapter for _Ouverture in Snow_. I am in the mood for dark, creepy, bloody, and gruesome. So expect to see a mix-and-match of stories in the upcoming week! Hope to see you all there! Are you guys going to dress up for Halloween? I'm thinking of going either as Wednesday Addams or as "Life" and hand people lemons. =D

Thank you to:

**ElsaTheSnowQueen, Irisrox, standasawitness, **and **Free**

for reviewing the last chapter!

Until tomorrow!

**Please follow, favourite, and review!**

Cordially,  
_EireneHarmonia_


	121. Halloween Two: Prickling

**Disclaimer:** This work of fan fiction uses characters from Rise of the Guardians, The Guardians of Childhood, and Frozen which are trademarked by DreamWorks Animation, William Joyce, and the Walt Disney Company respectively. The author of this story claims no ownership over them. The story the author is telling is of her own invention and it is not purported or believed to be part of the canon storyline. This story is made for entertainment purposes only. The author is not profiting financially from the creation and publication of this story.

* * *

**Halloween Two:**_**  
**__**Prickling**_

"Jack, wait!" Bunnymund shouted as I weaved ahead of him. I slowed, lingering in the Mirror House, stepping only when my outstretched hands touched empty-air.

Then cold-glass pressed against my fingertips and my reflection pouted in the mirror before me.

Dead-end.

But there was someone behind me.

A girl in a tattered blue-dress and platinum-blonde hair matted with blood.

I spun around.

But there was no one, nothing but endless reflections of my startled face.

"Bunnymund?" I called.

No reply.

I turned, slowly.

She was there.

Hovering over my reflection.

Staring at me with bloodshot eyes.

_Breathing down my neck._

_Fin._

* * *

**Author's Note:** Mirrors are scary. Enough said.

Until tomorrow!

**Please follow, favourite, and review!**

Cordially,  
_EireneHarmonia_


	122. Halloween Three: Flat Out of Luck

**Disclaimer:** This work of fan fiction uses characters fromRise of the Guardians, The Guardians of Childhood, and Frozen which are trademarked by DreamWorks Animation, William Joyce, and the Walt Disney Company respectively. The author of this story claims no ownership over them. The story the author is telling is of her own invention and it is not purported or believed to be part of the canon storyline. This story is made for entertainment purposes only. The author is not profiting financially from the creation and publication of this story.

* * *

**Halloween Three:  
_Flat Out of Luck_**

It was past midnight when the couple got a flat-tire on the empty roads.

"You go back into the car, babe," Jack said, his voice breaking the silence of the hazy night. "I'm almost done."

"I can't leave you alone," she replied.

"Thinking a racoon will eat me?" he asked.

Elsa sighed at his bad joke but complied.

"That wasn't so bad," Jack said when he got into the driver's seat.

But Elsa didn't reply. She starred wide-eyed at the rear-view mirror.

"Elsa?"

Jack glanced into the backseat.

There, sat a black humanoid figure brandishing a large, rusting butcher's knife.

_Fin._

* * *

**Author's Note:** It is really hard to make it scary when I only got 100 words to work with. These pieces start off with like 300 words and I gotta cut and cut and cut...

Until tomorrow!

**Please follow, favourite, and review!**

Cordially,  
_EireneHarmonia_


	123. Halloween Four: Coq au Vin

**Disclaimer:** This work of fan fiction uses characters from Rise of the Guardians, The Guardians of Childhood, and Frozen which are trademarked by DreamWorks Animation, William Joyce, and the Walt Disney Company respectively. The author of this story claims no ownership over them. The story the author is telling is of her own invention and it is not purported or believed to be part of the canon storyline. This story is made for entertainment purposes only. The author is not profiting financially from the creation and publication of this story.

* * *

**Author's Note: **As AurelianRebel's suggested, because I have so much trouble reducing a story to 100 words. I decided to let myself go. Like. Really go.

* * *

Word Count: 1122  
Rating: Mature. Some violent themes.

* * *

**Halloween Four:_  
_****_Coq _****_au Vin_**

The sun was just setting past the horizon when Jack and Elsa pulled up to the quaint little French restaurant. It was a new establishment in a neighbourhood on the edge of the city. The restaurant had refurbished the old Romanesque house into a picturesque restaurant that stayed open late into the night. It worked well for the young couple, especially since Jack preferred to eat much later.

The restaurant was empty when they entered. It was dimly lit with the soft light of crystal chandeliers, tables were covered with white cloth, chairs were lined with red fabric, and sweet piano music played in the background. Jack suddenly stopped, pulling Elsa to a sudden halt. His nostrils flared, and he blinked in surprise.

"What's wrong?" Elsa asked. He turned at the sound of her voice as if pulled from his thoughts. His eyes were hard, narrowed for just a moment before he shook his head and smiled.

"Nothing. I just – just thought I smelled something funny," Jack said.

"Ah, you must be the couple that reserved a table at 10 pm," called a voice with a melodic French accent. The young couple turned to see a young waitress greet them. "Come let me take you to your table."

She wore a complete black ensemble with her brown hair tied back in a neat, tight bun. Her stiff appearance looked a little out of place for such an elegant restaurant. But she led them to a small table in the far corner of the restaurant out looking the expansive, dark forest behind it rather than the quiet street in front of it.

"Here are the menus. I'll give you two a moment," the waitress said cheerily before strolling away.

Elsa opened her menu to find nothing but French words and no pictures to guess her way through dishes.

"Do you know any French?" Jack asked lightly.

"I'm Norwegian, Jack," Elsa replied, flipping through the menu and trying to decipher the language. "Why did you pick a French restaurant if we can't speak French?"

"Because it was the only fine dining restaurant open this late," he replied. "Besides, it's fun to be a little adventurous…right?"

She laughed, shaking her head. "Right."

"Have you made a decision?" the waitress asked, making an appearance again with two glasses of water.

"Actually, could you recommend me something?" Elsa asked.

"Of course! Our _bourguignon_ is exquisite. It's a mushroom, carrot, and ah, meat stew cooked with red wine."

"Sounds great," Elsa replied, handing the woman the menu back. Jack hesitated for a moment, scanning the list with confused eyes.

"And I'll get the… uh… cass..ou...let," he said, attempting to sound out the name of the dish. Elsa pressed her hand against her lips, trying to suppress a giggle.

"Ah, the _cassoulet_," the waitress said. "Good choice, sir. Could I get anything for you two to drink? We have quite a nice wine collection, not as wide as the larger restaurants, but our family has deals with a small vineyard in France that makes excellent flavourful red wines."

Jack nodded. "Sure, we'll take two glasses."

The waitress grinned and walked away, ducking behind a sliding door that Elsa assumed was the kitchen.

"She's certainly lively for someone working at 10 pm," Elsa commented. Jack hummed.

"Not everyone is a morning person as you are," he replied. "Some people actually like to sleep in."

Not soon after, their meals came. The waitress set before Elsa a steaming bowl smelling richly of spices and in front of Jack a plate with bean casserole of some sort. She then placed two wine glasses onto the table and popped open a fragrant bottle, pouring dark red.

"Enjoy!" she said, disappearing behind the doors again.

Jack swirled his glass once before raising it in a toast. Elsa followed, playing along to his antics.

"To trying new things," he said, clinking glasses with Elsa's. She took a sip. The wine was crisp, but it left a strange aftertaste that coated her tongue in a strange, floral film. Jack made a face, putting his glass down.

"Uh…I am no wine connoisseur, but that tasted _terrible_."

"Maybe that's just French wine," Elsa said, putting down her glass and pushing it away.

"Hopefully French food is better," he said, picking up his cutlery. She followed in-suit, dipping her spoon into the soup and taking a mouthful. The broth was rich, warm, and full of flavour and now she finally realised just how hungry she was.

"The stew's really good," she commented after another mouthful. She scooped a piece of the tender meat onto her spoon. "How's your uh… dish."

Jack didn't reply, picking at his food with an anxious look on his face. "The beans taste fine – pretty good actually. But… I just can't… pick out what kind of meat it is… and it tastes kind of... Elsa? Are you alright?"

Something felt wrong.

She was blinking rapidly now. Her vision was beginning to blur.

Everything was starting to spin.

"Elsa," Jack called again.

His voice sounded muffled.

"Elsa?"

Far away.

"Elsa can you hear – Ugh!"

Then everything went black.

* * *

"_El_…"

"_Elsa…hear….up_?"

"_Elsa…. Please wake up_."

Cold.

It was freezing.

"Jack?" she mumbled, her tongue felt so thick in her mouth.

"Oh, thank God. Elsa, I'm here."

She blinked, trying to clear away her blurry, dark vision. Trying to peel open her stiff eyelids and keep them open.

"Love, you have to stay with me," Jack said.

"What's going on," she asked, almost incoherently. Nothing made sense. She couldn't remember what happened. She needed to rub her eyes, but she couldn't move her arms. Her fingertips were so cold that she couldn't even feel them. "Why was it so cold?"

"Elsa, Elsa. I am so sorry. The food, the wine, everything. It was drugged. They drugged us – knocked me out cause I found out before the drugs took effect…then dragged us here."

"I – I don't understand. Where's here?" she asked.

But then things were starting to piece together.

"Love, _I'm so sorry. This is my fault._"

Her vision cleared.

She shouldn't move her arms because they were hanging above her head. Tied together and attached to a hook.

She couldn't feel her fingers because she was cold. Shivering cold. The room was cold. Across from her was Jack in a similar situation. Blood dripped down the side of his face, caked in his white hair.

More images formed now.

Scents filled her thoughts.

Iron. Suffocating iron. Blood. Blood. Blood and red.

So much red.

Beside her hung frozen figures.

Filleted. Skinned.

"Jack," she whispered. "Is that. Is that –"

"Yes," Jack replied hoarsely. "The restaurant owners are cannibals. We're in a meat locker, Elsa."

* * *

**Author's Note**: Ahhh... that was fun.

Until tomorrow!

**Please follow, favourite, and review!**

Cordially,  
_EireneHarmonia_


	124. Halloween Five: Aqua Vitae

**Disclaimer:** This work of fan fiction uses characters from Rise of the Guardians, The Guardians of Childhood, and Frozen which are trademarked by DreamWorks Animation, William Joyce, and the Walt Disney Company respectively. The author of this story claims no ownership over them. The story the author is telling is of her own invention and it is not purported or believed to be part of the canon storyline. This story is made for entertainment purposes only. The author is not profiting financially from the creation and publication of this story.

* * *

**Author's Note:** I am not kidding. There are mature themes in these. Don't say I didn't warn you. This will my last drabble until Halloween.

* * *

Aqua Vitae  
_Water of Life_  
**Warning: Mature. Violent themes. Mature language.**  
Words: 880

"Go get me the bone saw, we might as well finish the job now," came a male voice, tinted with a French accent outside of the door.

"Elsa, I am so sorry. I should have known – I knew something was off when we walked in and – and – " Jack whispered. She struggled against the bonds, her feet squelching in the blood-soaked floor beneath her.

"What do – what do we do now," she said. It was becoming harder to breathe.

"Elsa, Elsa," Jack said. "Listen to me. You'll be fine. I promise to protect you; nothing will happen to you."

"What about you?" she asked, her voice cracking.

"I'll be fine," he replied with a sad smile. "Just…just promise me that you won't forget me."

"What – Jack, what? How could I – I love you."

"You won't love me after what will happen," he replied curtly. "For I am no better than they."

The door opened suddenly. Light flooded into the cold room.

She could now make more out the figures, hanging limbs flayed of skin.

"Jack – Jack?"

"Ah, the girl's awake – should we sedate her?" asked the waitress that served them.

"You know that the drugs metabolise too quickly and make the meat taste bitter," said a large, pudgy man wearing a chef's hat and brandishing a butchering knife. "No, we'll just have to do it the hard way."

"And the boy?"

Elsa glanced over to Jack, who had stopped moving, hanging his head limply.

"Start with him," the man ordered. "Before he wakes up and causes more problems. Not much meat on either of them, but they'll have some nice organs.

The pair started to lay out some tools: a large butcher knife, a bone saw, and several meat hooks before the quiet white-haired man.

"Get away from him," Elsa hissed, hefting a powerful kick at the chef. The top of her shoe hit the back of the man's head, leaving a streak of coagulated blood in his hair and he teetered off balance.

"You bitch," the chef said, "Fine then since you're so eager. Why won't we start with you first?" The chubby man brought his tools over to her now.

"I was going to be nice, you know. Just slit your throat and bleed you out," he lifted the butchering knife, swinging it menacingly in the air. "But now I think I'll start with cutting off your legs first, adrenaline doesn't make meat tender, but we'll figure something out."

"_I'll give you one chance_," came a low, dark, and haunting voice. "_Let her go, and I'll let you live_."

The chef turned at the sound, realising that it came from Jack. But it wasn't the voice that Elsa was so familiar with. It wasn't the voice of the mischievous boy she loved. It was sickening, reverberating through the metal walls and sending shivers up her spine. Jack still hung, frozen. But Elsa could see the tips of his fingers turning black, pitch black, and the shadows crawling down his hands and wrists.

"Or you'll do what, kick me with your straggly legs, boy?"

But the chef didn't see Jack's transformation, and when Jack slowly lifted his head, Elsa let out a shriek.

Sharp canines protruded from his lips.

His white hair now turned black.

And his eyes.

His once blue eyes were gone.

Now replaced with nothing but soulless demonic black.

The chef and the waitress away as Jack tore out of his bonds, landing lithely on his feet.

"_I gave you a chance_," he hissed. "_And you blew it_."

He raised his eyes, glancing at Elsa and for a moment, his brows furrowed sadly over eyes that hungered for blood.

"_Don't look_," he said. "_It would be better if you don't look_."

The man tried to back away, running out the locker room, but Jack was so fast, lithe as a panther and caught him in a matter of a few seconds, wrapping his shadowy fingers around his throat. Elsa couldn't look away, watching the boy she thought she knew tear into the stout man's throat, ripping it open with his teeth. The waitress screamed and quickly ran for the exit, but Jack dropped his first victim, landing in front of the exit on all fours, baring his teeth like a feral beast.

"Please, please you can go," the girl stuttered, "I won't tell anyone, he was my employer not –"

But Jack pounced, the girl screamed as he landed on her like a lion on its prey.

He leant down and Elsa could see his jaws widening, his fangs glistening

"Jack, stop!"

But her words fell on deaf ears. He sunk his teeth into the girl's neck and Elsa turned away now as the girl's loud shrieks rang in the cold room. When her screams finally quieted, Elsa turned back.

Jack had stood, with his back turned to her, hands covered in blood as he lifted a finger to his lips and licked it.

Elsa dared not breathe – hoping that he'd forgotten that she was there. For if her cries had not reached him, would he still know who she was?

"_I'm sorry, Elsa_," Jack said, finally. "_I'm sorry you had to see this. I'm sorry I lied. I'm so sorry you had to see this_."


End file.
